


Royally Fucked

by TheSadisticMunchkin



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, Gay princes, Heart-to-Heart, Light Angst, M/M, Modern Royalty, Past JRen, Princes & Princesses, Will update tags as story progresses, aron is confident gay, jonghyun is panicked gay, past baekron, the rating is because aron likes to swear a lot, together they are anxious gays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-06-05 12:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSadisticMunchkin/pseuds/TheSadisticMunchkin
Summary: “It’s literally 2018, why do arranged marriages still exist?”“Aron, shut up and eat your potatoes.”





	1. The proposition

**Author's Note:**

> Ha so I changed the premise of this a bit because I love protective older brother Aron a lot. This will be a two-parter because I want to post it right away just to keep my sanity lmao. 
> 
> Also I couldn't think of fictional countries so here have Jonghyun being the prince of the whole of south korea and aron being the next heir of america because they technically rule the world ugh what a Power Couple
> 
> I hope you enjoy!! This is my first NU'EST fic so pls be kind ;-; Check me out on twitter afterwards!! I only talk about NU'EST these days and I'd love some friends ^_^ My handle is @minmanager!

“It’s literally 2018, why do arranged marriages still exist?”

 

“Aron, shut up and eat your potatoes.”

 

“Oh fuck these potatoes!” Aron yells, pushing the plate of his favorite mashed potatoes across the table to his sister who happily digs in. He glares at his father, whio remains unfazed as he continues eating his roast beef. Aron is seething. “Grace already told you, she doesn’t want to be tied down to some obnoxious prince! Why does she have to be married off like that? Are we not for being progressive? Mother, talk some sense into him.”

 

“Please don’t rope me into this discussion. I just want a nice family dinner,” The queen sighs, pushing the meat around her plate tiredly. “Hannah, please pass the gravy.”

 

“We can’t have a nice family dinner until you give Grace a choice. You can’t just _force_ her to marry someone else! What is this, the 1800’s?” Aron fumes, standing over everyone. Hannah still hasn’t passed the gravy to her mother. Grace looks like she wants to run away and never look back. Aron isn’t having it. His father, the _almighty_ and _gracious_ king of their country, decided just yesterday that Grace is to marry to some random prince that she _never_ met before for the sake of _strong international relations._

 

Honestly, what the _fuck?_

 

“Aron, please sit down.” Grace looks close to tears as Aron continues to glare at his father, obeying his little sister’s wishes. And the old man has the _audacity_ to keep eating his damn roast beef. If it wasn’t for the fact that they’re not allowed weapons at the dinner table, concealed or otherwise, he would have cut the plate in half just to prove a point. But he loves his sisters more than he loves riling up his father, so he turns to Grace this time, eyes softer and tone much kinder.

 

“Grace, sweetie, look at me.” Grace has been staring at her feet ever since Aron’s outburst and only got around to looking at her older brother now. She looks so conflicted. _Duty to her country or duty to her heart._ Aron has always taught her that though their country is important, what matters the most is her happiness. If her country is stripping her of that happiness, then there is no point in bowing down to the wills of laws that only bring her misery.

 

That is when Aron suddenly had a brilliant idea.

 

He holds Grace’s hands in his own and kisses her forehead, whispering to her that he promises to get her out of this situation. He then turns to their father again, one hand still holding Grace’s hand, with the most determined expression he has put on in a long while. “Father, I have a proposition.”

 

“Aron, please, can’t we discuss this _after_ dinner--”

 

“Your fucking roast beef can _wait._ My proposition is that I be the one to marry this distant prince instead of Grace.” The king spits out his beloved roast beef, reaching for his glass of red wine. Aron smirks. The reaction is what he expected and he stays cool even if his heart is beating impossibly fast in his chest. He waits for his father to calm down, which takes him about 3 glasses of wine, until he decides to speak to his eldest son.

 

“Aron, you are expected to rule this country in two months’ time.”

 

“You said this prince isn’t supposed to rule _his_ country though. You said he was the youngest.”

 

“Yes but--”

 

“And you didn’t exactly say _which_ child will marry him. Wouldn’t it be better for international relations if the ruling prince, aka me, would marry him? Progressive _and_ you wouldn’t be lying.”

 

“He’s… actually got a point there, dear.” For once his mother decided to join the discussion, all thoughts of a nice family dinner leaving her immediately. “When has there been a ruling same-sex couple in the past few decades? Our country and theirs would be at the forefront of development.”

 

“You can’t be serious? You’re _agreeing_ with this ludicrous idea?” The king says, finally standing up to look down at his eldest son. Aron doesn’t know it but a million and one memories flit through his mind. Aron’s first steps. Aron’s first words. Aron’s first time riding a horse-drawn carriage. Aron coming into their room when he has nightmares. Aron holding his baby sisters in his arms. He can’t admit it out loud but somewhere deep in his heart, he’s not ready to let Aron go.

 

“Aron…” The king chooses his words carefully, glancing briefly at the tapestry that held their family portrait. Aron was only 10 years old then. “As the future king of this country, are you sure this is what you believe is best?”

 

Aron’s unwavering gaze was answer enough for him. The king already forgot his roast beef.

* * *

 

The flight to Korea was shorter than he expected.

 

Perhaps, it’s the nerves or the overwhelming sense of dignity that he has left but the events that happened after the family dinner passed by in a blur. He couldn’t remember packing his bags or picking the suits he would wear at all the required ceremonies he has to attend within the month. He is _technically_ supposed to woo the prince of South Korea. In Aron’s country’s customs, it doesn’t matter if the marriage is arranged, he has to at least be liked by the potential spouse. A marriage cannot push through if the spouses hate each other.

 

Like Aron said, this _is_ 2018 but even his father’s courting skills _scream_ ancient. He looks out of the tinted windows of the car, watching the scenery of the city change into the lush greenery of the province. Contrary to popular belief, not all of the members of the ruling family live in Seoul. This prince that Aron is intended to marry lives in the province of Gangwondo. The rest of his siblings live in Busan and Seoul respectively, the eldest living heiress living in the latter.

 

Because his betrothed is the youngest, he has no intention of ruling the whole country. He’s instead assigned to preside over Gangwondo. It’s a quaint place, and Aron smiles when familiar buildings come into his sight. Some of the locals look curiously at the motorcade and Aron figures they do look kind of ridiculous. There are about 20 cars following him from the back and 30 more in front of him. _Protocol,_ his father reminds him for the nth time in his head and Aron fights the urge to roll his eyes.

 

Soon enough, they reach the palace the youngest prince of the ruling monarchs in South Korea lives in, and Aron didn’t think his heart would start beating so fast. He tugs on the gloves he’s required to wear and fidgets with the medals hanging on his uniform. His father calls the driver from the other car ( _two members of the ruling family should never ride in the same vehicle,_ Aron’s head supplies annoyingly) and gives instructions to go park in the back where he will be meeting Aron.

 

It all happens quickly and Aron finally comes back to his senses once the leader of the Gangwondo Royal Guard gives the announcement that _King Jongin and Prince Aron Kwak of the United States of America have arrived._ The wide double door entrance of the palace opens up and Aron has to blink several times to get used to the bright light coming from inside. He walks in with his father slightly in front of him and several soldiers behind him. Aron doesn’t think his throat has ever felt drier.

 

They are greeted immediately by King Daehyun, which surprised Aron greatly because his father never mentioned that the _actual_ ruler of South Korea was going to greet them this early. He looks around discreetly, furrowing his eyebrows when the prince he is betrothed to is nowhere to be found. Just as he’s about to introduce himself, light footsteps burst through a doorway to the side of the throne and a disheveled boy emerges, his own uniform a little wrinkled but otherwise completely intact.

 

“Ah yes, Jonghyun. Nice of you to finally join us,” Though the statement seemed daunting, the tone King Daehyun used was light and joking. The boy smiles at him, bowing almost ninety-degrees and apologizing despite the light giggle threatening to emerge from his lips. King Daehyun turns to Aron again and smiles at him warmly, his eyes crinkling in the same way that the boy’s is right now. Aron feels his own smile tug at the corners of his mouth.

 

“Pardon my son, I told him to wake up over two hours ago. If you will allow me Prince Aron, this is Prince Jonghyun, Duke of Gangwondo, or otherwise known as your current betrothed.”

 

Jonghyun steps forward and delicately shakes Aron’s hand before bringing it to his lips to place a chaste kiss on the gloved surface. Aron really shouldn’t be blushing but this boy himself is blushing too so it wouldn't look too weird if his ears are a little red, right? Right. It’s totally normal. “It’s my pleasure to meet you, dearest Prince Aron.” Oh dear god, someone save him because he may or may not be malfunctioning. Where the hell did they pluck this prince out of? A garden of flowers?

 

“U-Um…” He glances at his father, who is raising a curious eyebrow at him, before he clears his throat and flashes his most charming smile at the other prince. What he didn’t expect to happen was the blush that spread even further on to the prince’s face. He felt a strange sense of pride making his betrothed blush like that and he finds himself a bit more relaxed. “Prince Aron. Eldest son in the ruling family of USA. It’s _my_ pleasure to meet someone as lovely as you, Jonghyun.”

 

Maybe it was Aron imagining it but he _swore_ he felt Jonghyun’s breath hitch slightly before he returns the smile, eyes sparkling more than the night skies in Hollywood.

* * *

First order of business is their first date… surrounded by hundreds of cameras capturing every moment. The only reprieve they have is that microphones, concealed or otherwise, were forbidden.

 

“This is a little… cozy, isn’t it Jonghyun-ah?” He asks in perfect Korean which makes Jonghyun splutter slightly into his pancakes. As the next heir, he is required to know at least 6 languages. He can’t erase the memory of Jonghyun’s reaction when Aron told him a joke in Korean when they were about to leave the palace. He looked like a child, his giggle still ringing incessantly in Aron’s mind. “This place is _lovely_ , by the way. I’ve never been to a breakfast restaurant that serves such diverse syrups.”

 

“Do they not have apple flavored syrup in America?” Jonghyun asks, tilting his head curiously. _Cute,_ Aron thinks and he shakes his head, both to clear his mind of such a thought and to answer Jonghyun’s question.

 

“The food in America is nearly not as good as here in Korea. Everything is fried and one could only eat Doritos for so long before you get sick of the sound of eating it yourself.” Jonghyun giggles again, mentioning how much he loves Doritos and that, though he’s a Prince, he rarely gets to eat junk food at home. “I think I was able to stow some of my favorite junk foods in my trunk. Are you allowed to see me in my quarters later or is that forbidden?” Aron suggests, wiggling his eyebrows. Jonghyun blushes again.

 

“Why would it be forbidden to see my betrothed before he goes to sleep? What is this, 1602?”

 

“Ugh, finally, an _intellectual,”_ Aron moans happily, his mouth half-full of luxurious fluffy pancakes. “My father seems to think even touching you is forbidden. He’s a strange old man.”

 

“So… is doing this not allowed?” Jonghyun timidly laces their fingers together on top of the table, hundreds of cameras clicking, suddenly bringing them back to reality. Aron flinches slightly when Jonghyun immediately retracted his hand, mumbling apologies about being too straightforward. “M-My own father told me to show you my charismatic side. I-I don’t think it’s working. Truthfully, Aron hyung…” Jonghyun looks at him, his bottom lip worried between his teeth. Aron almost stops thinking. “I didn’t want this.”

 

That makes Aron’s heart drop slightly, his mouth forming a tiny _o_ and he looks down at his half finished pancakes. Of course. This is still an arranged marriage. It’s not like… Jonghyun would actually _think_ to like him. To Jonghyun, Aron is a business transaction. Aron is nothing but the link America has to South Korea, the key to a lasting alliance for decades to come. Aron was stupid to even _think_ Jonghyun would bother to actually consider liking him in a way that’s not required of him.

 

 _Duty to your country or duty to your heart?_ It’s a question he always asks his sisters whenever they are faced with a terrifyingly difficult decision. However, right now, he needs to serve a duty to his country. His sisters _live_ in that country, and by association he has a fierce duty to protect them in any way he can. He looks up again at Jonghyun, who looks like he’s on the verge of tears and his heart suddenly aches. _No._ Aron shakes his head. _Your country comes first._

 

“Jonghyun-ah,” Aron whispers with what he hopes doesn’t sound like affection. “Truthfully, I had no plans to marry when I take the throne. But… I’m going to be very honest with you, I hope you don’t mind?” Jonghyun looks up at him again, his his bottom lip still trapped between his teeth and he nods slowly. Aron remembers the cameras and gestures for Jonghyun to give him his hand again. The prince timidly places his hand on top of Aron’s and Aron tries not to think about how much smaller it is compared to his own.

 

“You were not supposed to be engaged to me,” Aron would laugh at Jonghyun’s comical expression but he only opts to nod his head to further confirm the sentiment. “You were supposed to be married to my younger sister. I wouldn’t have it. So… I volunteered in her place. I understand if this makes you see me in a different way--”

 

“Are you kidding me? This changes _everything!”_ Jonghyun says, covering his mouth with his free hand when he realized the volume of his voice. “A man who chooses to protect the people he loves selflessly is someone worth marrying a hundred times over. Whether we learn to love each other or not, it would be an honor to have you by my side and I by yours.” Jonghyun then squeezes Aron’s hand, his comfortable smile back on his face. Aron doesn’t want to hope but Jonghyun’s eyes looking at him like that makes his heart clench.

 

“All we need to do is convince the public that we like each other,” Jonghyun shrugs and gives Aron a knowing smile. “And I don’t think that will be a problem, right hyung?”

 

He looks at Jonghyun again, as in, _really_ look at him. He looks at his perfectly parted hair, the soft black waves falling over his face, framing his ever-sparkling eyes beautifully. He looks at their intertwined fingers, Jonghyun’s hand fitting perfectly into his own, a sight that makes Aron’s heart jump further. He then looks at Jonghyun’s genuine smile, the one that greeted him with no malice, his uniform all disheveled in the rush of the moment.

 

Aron finally smiles. He blurts out the first thing that comes to mind, oddly not finding any regret pinch his heart afterwards. “To fall in love with you would be a _great_ pleasure.”

 

Jonghyun’s answering smile places the hope back into his heart. Maybe this could work.


	2. The presumption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall really thought i was only going to make this two chapters???? me too actually,, then yesterday i ended up having three straight shifts at my job and i ended up with a whole backstory,, woops
> 
> expect the number of chapters to fluctuate depending on my mood. it wont reach ten thats for sure but its definitely not two chapters only anymore ,,
> 
> talk to me on twt if you want @minmanager! i need,,,,, friends
> 
> also, CONGRATULATIONS TO NU'EST W FOR GETTING THEIR FIRST WIN FOR DEJAVU!! This chapter is for them ^_^

It’s quiet in the palace so there is nothing louder than the beating of his heart. His hands shake as they clutch his phone, brisk walking to his destination, head down and eyes wavering. It takes him a while to get to the east wing (“Why does this place have to be so big?”) and he’s a little winded once he finally stops in front of those familiar mahogany doors. It isn’t a surprise to him when he hears the faint sound of music seep through the cracks in the door.

 

He’s met with the sight of his betrothed dressed in nothing but a robe, walking the length of the room to pause in front of the mirror. He strikes one, two, three poses before he walks back down and he shrieks when he sees who’s been watching him. “Yah! Can’t you _knock_?” The aspiring model huffs, quickly covering himself with the robes.

 

“It’s my room, jagi.”

 

“Well it will be my room too so learn to _knock_.”

 

“Aish, you’re going to be a handful,” He says going behind his fiancee, placing light kisses on the back of his neck and shoulders. He feels his fiancee shiver slightly and he smirks against the smooth expanse of his skin. “What the hell am I going to do with you, love?”

 

“I have a few suggestions in mind,” His fiancee mutters, turning around to wrap his arms around his neck. “Care to indulge me, your highness?”

 

“How disrespectful,” He whispers, tone low and seductive, and he lifts his fiancee in one swoop before tossing him on the bed.

* * *

  
“So, a carriage ride through the city huh? It kind of feels like _Princess Diaries 2._ ”

 

“Which one of us is Chris Pine and who’s Anne Hathaway?”

 

“I’m Anne. I’m the American. Plus, I’m _gorgeous_.”

 

Jonghyun snorts, covering his mouth immediately just so their parents who are riding in the carriage in front of them can’t hear. His shoulders shake as Aron whines about how his fiancee is bullying him. Aron tries not to think about the fact that Jonghyun’s smile could literally light up the whole city and instead focuses on the citizens around them. They’ve already gathered around a respectful distance from the carriages, the guards only having to remind them every once in a while to not step past the barricade.

 

Aron thinks this is all because Jonghyun is their leader. The past few days he’s been here in Gangwondo, he has been treated not as a prince but as a human being. Everyone smiles at him when he passes by and praises him for his Korean when he orders something from the local markets. Aron, especially, loves to cook so he visits the market very often. He’s befriended most of the locals already and Jonghyun’s influence shines in each of their smiles.

 

He recognizes a little girl, the daughter of the owner of one of the vegetable stands he frequents, perched on top of her father’s shoulders and waves at her enthusiastically. She waves back, her little giggle reaching his ears even from this distance. He shoots her a finger heart and he gets several more in return, catching Jonghyun’s attention. He doesn’t notice the prince’s eyes go soft at the interaction or how he bites his lip to keep himself from smiling too wide.

 

He’s just about to ask Aron how he knows the little girl when a familiar face passes through the crowd. His mouth is concealed partly by a black mask but… Jonghyun knows it’s _him_. He tries not to stand up to see. He tries not to yell at the top of his lungs the name he hasn’t said, or is _forbidden_ to say, in the longest time. It doesn’t take long for the boy to look back, his eyes locking briefly with Jonghyun’s before he’s being enveloped in a back hug by a stranger.

 

Except… Jonghyun knows that stranger all too well.

 

“Jonghyun-ah, are you okay? You look frozen,” Aron’s soft voice pierces through his thoughts and he’s brought back to reality. He glances at Aron once, silently reaching for his hand, the American prince taking it immediately between both of his hands. The warmth of his palms seem to calm Jonghyun down and he breathes out a shaky sigh, apologizing for making him worry.

 

“I just… saw someone that I didn’t think I’d ever see again.” He says plainly, knowing that honesty in a relationship, even if arranged, would work leaps and bounds in the bond they are to form. He looks at his betrothed with sad eyes, willing himself to not cry while the parade hasn’t started. “H-He’s the reason why… I almost didn’t agree to this arrangement.”

 

Jonghyun’s gaze then goes to the crowd again and Aron follows it carefully. They both land on the couple still hugging each other somewhere in the second row of citizens to his right. The taller one has a cap and a mask to conceal his face and the shorter one only has a mask on. His bright blond hair is tied up in a low ponytail, barely concealed by the dark grey beanie. Aron could feel Jonghyun shake and he gently puts an arm around him, rubbing soothing circles on to his arm.

 

“Take your time, Jonghyun. I don’t need to know anything--”

 

“You deserve to know _everything_ ,” Jonghyun says, his gaze now back on him. Aron’s breath hitches at the determined look in Jonghyun’s eyes and he nods slowly, a silent request for him to continue. “Do you have time tonight after all our scheduled activities? If you don’t, that’s completely fine… I don’t mind waiting a while to tell you even if the very thought of delaying something as important as this is practically eating at my insides--”

 

“Jonghyun,” Aron breathes, the smallest hint of amusement in his tone. “I’ll always make time for you. It’s my duty as your future husband and my duty as a friend.” Aron brings Jonghyun’s gloved hands to his lips, placing a soft kiss on to his trembling knuckles. Jonghyun stares at his hands with Aron’s lips still barely inches away from his fingers. Jonghyun isn’t sure if he should blush or scream; perhaps he should do both.

 

“You can tell me whatever it is that is _practically eating at your insides_ tonight. We can do our skincare routine together while you're at it. Does that sound favorable?” In the whole week that Aron has been here, Jonghyun has heard him say many charming things but none that made his heart burst just as it did right now. It shouldn’t be making him all flustered that Aron is offering that they do their skincare routines together but the thought is so wonderfully _domestic_ that it makes him forget of his royal heritage for a split second.

 

That, Jonghyun believes, is probably the reason why it’s so easy to like Prince Aron Kwak. He is _comfortable_ , someone who brings a certain sort of warmth that fills his heart with a deep satisfaction. Jonghyun doesn’t ever look for passion or spontaneous displays of outward affection, despite his previous relationship being one that was filled with nothing but spontaneity and fire that was too quickly put out. His heart suddenly pinches at the anxious thought of having to tell Aron everything.

 

Would he see him differently? Would he ever treat Jonghyun in the same way that he does now? Aron said so himself that falling in love with Jonghyun would be a great pleasure but… his past and the way it haunts his present shows the different side of Jonghyun that he isn’t sure Aron would properly accept. He doesn’t expect Aron to fall in love with him, despite the way he flirts incessantly. He doesn’t expect Aron to see him other than a good friend, a partner for life, and the one who keeps the US and South Korea alliance assured for years to come.

 

It’s so easy to like Aron Kwak. It’s so easy to love him, even. Yet, how easy is it for Aron to like him? Jonghyun doesn’t even truly love himself.

 

As the thought crosses his mind, the crowned prince of America looks at him again with the kindest eyes and the softest smile. Jonghyun feels a familiar warm sensation envelope his heart. It’s a phenomenon he will only later classify as one that only happens whenever Aron looks at him. Yet, for now, Jonghyun ignores the feeling, ignores the anxiety that bubbles up in his chest, and laces their fingers together properly.

 

He ignores the set of eyes that stare at their clasped hands intently. He ignores how his peripheral vision gives him a vague picture of two people blending seamlessly back into the crowd. He ignores the thumping of his heart and flashes a bright and practiced smile for the citizens of Gangwondo. _My people_ , he reminds himself and he holds on to Aron’s hand tighter. His betrothed squeezes it in return.

 

This could work.

* * *

  
“Can you pass me my moisturizer, hyung?”

 

“The one in the pastel blue bottle, right?” Aron hands over the bottle to Jonghyun, eyes still fixated on his own reflection as he glances at his timer every now and then. He’s got a new face mask on, a gift from Jonghyun’s family and he’s still unsure how it works. With Jonghyun’s guidance, he’s able to apply the proper colors on to his skin, and now he’s just waiting for the timer to indicate that he needs to wash it now. “I’m kind of excited to see the result of this.”

 

“These were shipped directly from Jeju the week before you were due to arrive. I wasn’t going to allow my family to give you a half-assed engagement present,” Jonghyun says, patting his face gently with moisturizer. “I hope these don’t disrupt your current routine too much, though.”

 

“Most of my skincare products come from Korea anyway,” Aron shrugs, standing up to go to the washroom when his phone timer goes off. “If anything, you’ve _improved_ my routine.” Jonghyun chuckles as Aron blows him an exaggerated kiss before going into the washroom. Jonghyun hums to himself as he arranges his products into his skincare pouch, trying but failing to ignore the racing of his heart. He smiles despite his nervousness when he hears Aron marvel at how soft his skin feels.

 

“I feel like a new man,” Aron exclaims, skipping slightly as he bounds back to Jonghyun. His face is clear of the face mask now and Jonghyun tries not to think about how much Aron’s face is glowing. He looks to his reflection, at the still damp hair falling across his forehead, studying the flutter of his eyelashes and the curl of his smile. Jonghyun is in a bit of a daze.

 

Then his foolish gaze turns to his own reflection, the countless conflicted emotions flickering through his bright eyes, and the tremble of his lips. Aron hasn’t said anything but he knows he’s been waiting. He didn’t just invade Aron’s room to share skincare tips and have small talk. Jonghyun looks at Aron through the mirror, hoping to whatever god was listening that Aron understands.

 

As if he hasn’t surprised him enough times already, Aron gives him a warm smile. He tilts his head in the direction of the queen-sized bed then he wordlessly goes to sit against the headboard. Jonghyun takes a few calming breaths before he follows his fiancee, crawling timidly closer to Aron’s side until their legs are practically attached to each other. He leans his head on Aron’s shoulder, willing his mind to get his thoughts together, which takes longer than he expected.

 

“Take your time, Jonghyun-ah.” He feels Aron’s warm breath tickle the hairs of his scalp as his fiancee gently places his chin on top of Jonghyun’s head. “I’m not going anywhere.”

 

That familiar sensation fills his heart again. Jonghyun tells his story.

* * *

  
**3 _years ago_**

 

_Jonghyun believed he met an angel on the 5th of December._

 

_He waited inside one of the palace’s many vacant rooms. This time he chose one that had a view overlooking the busy streets of Gangwondo on the highest tower. The snowflakes twinkled as they fell to the earth, gathering in tiny mounds across several yards of land. He watched one of the royal gardeners shovel snow onto a wheelbarrow and waved with a smile when he looked up. After a few seconds trying to identify who he was, the gardener smiled and waved back._

 

_“Sorry I’m late, Jonghyun. I came all the way from Busan and the buses weren’t on schedule today.” His private tutor, Kahi, shrugged her coat off and unceremoniously threw it in the corner of the room. “Your tutormate should be arriving in a bit. He just went to the bathroom. In the meantime, start reading chapter 5 of your history textbook.” Kahi tapped one of the larger textbooks on the table beside Jonghyun. “I’ll be giving you both a 20 point quiz by the end of this session.”_

 

_At the mention of his new tutormate, he can’t help but wonder about the mysterious stranger. He’s always been tutored by Kahi. She has taught him everything academic ever since he learned how to walk and talk. This was the first time that he would be joined by another one of her private students. Jonghyun assumed that his new classmate is of higher class if they are able to afford Kahi. He thumbed through the pages of his textbook, still lost in thought, until the door to the room slowly opened._

 

_When he looked up, he didn’t expect to forget how to breathe._

* * *

  
_“I never got your full name."_

_“Minki. Choi Minki.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just in case it isnt clear: the two people at the start of the chapter who were about to have sex are NOT jron :> it will be revealed next chapter so stay tuned !!


	3. what could have been and what will be

_Minki was the youngest son of the chief general of the royal guard based in Busan. Jonghyun has never seen him before, nor has even heard of him, but as the boy sits at the table next to him, he wonders why someone like him is hidden from public eyes. He’s gorgeous to say the least, with his black hair styled just right so that it exposes the slightest bit of forehead, and his lips tinted light red and glossy. His large doe-like eyes turn into the most charming half moons as he greets Jonghyun politely._

 

_Jonghyun wants to keep staring at him. He sounds creepy but he’d waste many lifetimes simply looking at Minki. He even exudes an aura that draws Jonghyun’s attention with every breath. If it wasn’t for the fact that they were in a tutoring session, Jonghyun would have done just that. But his duties as a prince came first, his mind readily supplies, so with barely concealed reluctance, he turns back to his textbook. They both go through at least half of the chapter before Kahi starts her lecture._

 

_Jonghyun is a good student, he really is. Kahi constantly praises him for always being such a diligent student. But Minki, though he’s doing nothing except sit there and take notes, is highly distracting. He tries to focus on the important events and dates, jotting them down and making a mental note to rewrite everything later on. Minki is surprisingly active in the discussion, asking Kahi relevant questions and silently encouraging Jonghyun to take part._

 

_“So the Philippines is the only country in Southeast Asia that is a complete democracy,” Jonghyun voices out thoughtfully. He goes through what he’s written as footnotes on his textbook before coming across a certain paragraph. He skims through it, a light of understanding in his eyes. “Is it because of the 300 year Spanish reign? They don’t want anything to do with any form of Monarchy?”_

 

_“That would be correct, Jonghyun.” Kahi smiles at him proudly. “There are other countries that don’t have a monarchy but the Philippines is the only country who has never had a Filipino ruling family.”_

 

_“To not feel like you have control in your own country… I know Korea has felt that before but I really cannot imagine having someone who was never even born here tell us what to do.” Minki pouts in earnest which makes Jonghyun smile slightly. The rest of the lecture goes smoothly, with Jonghyun getting less and less distracted by Minki but rather more motivated because of his eagerness to learn. By the time Kahi has finished grading their post-lecture quiz, Jonghyun believes he’s learned more with another person by his side providing more perspectives than when he’s by himself._

 

_“Minki will be joining you for the history and Japanese language sessions only,” Kahi explains to Jonghyun after giving back his quiz. “He’s got a knack for history. He needs a little help with Japanese though, so can I trust you to help him? A same-aged friend might be what he needs to understand the language.” Jonghyun didn’t actually need the Japanese language lessons as he’s been fluent since he was 6 years old, but any opportunity to spend time with Minki was a chance he was not willing to let go._

 

_“I’ll do my best, noona.”_

* * *

  
“I started helping him with Japanese after that day. He also taught me how to make reviewers for history. We… worked well together. I think I fell in love with him at some point but… after around a few months I realized that being with him felt right. He confessed first, surprisingly enough, and we were together for about two years.”

 

Sometime in his story, Jonghyun has subconsciously taken Aron’s hand in his own. The familiar expanse of rough skin on the tips of his fingers, from years of playing stringed instruments, against his own unblemished palms fills his mind with a strange sense of calm. Aron hasn’t said anything sans the occasional question or hum of acknowledgement, which Jonghyun strangely appreciates.

 

“Being with him felt so exhilarating. Review sessions turned into late night dates. When Minki became fluent in Japanese after a year… I thought that would be it. But he stayed.” Jonghyun hides his face on Aron’s shoulder and he feels Aron shift so that he’s holding Jonghyun’s hand with the other one. His now free hand closest to Jonghyun smooths the hair down on Jonghyun’s head and he once again whispers for him to take his time.

 

“If I may ask, Jjuya,” Jonghyun doesn’t even flinch at the nickname. His mother revealed his childhood nickname to Aron over dinner just a few days ago and Aron still hasn’t used it until now. Hearing the name come from his fiancee, surprisingly, made him feel more relaxed. “Did you ever get engaged to him?”

 

Jonghyun shifted his position so that his cheek was resting on Aron’s shoulder. He could see his fiancee properly now, the soft orange light of the bedside lamp illuminating his soft features in a sort of ethereal glow. Jonghyun’s heart almost stops beating. How is it that he keeps meeting such angels in his lifetime?

 

He bites his lip at the innocent question. “I did.”

* * *

  
_Busan is different from Gangwondo._

 

_He doesn’t recognize anyone here. In Gangwondo, he even knew the little girl that sold little paper flowers during festival time. In Busan, he’s just another stranger amongst strangers, a lost soul in a bustling city that wasn't his own. Though his soul was lost, his heart knew exactly where to go. He let the beat of his heart set the pace of which his feet were carrying him. He didn’t even tell his father where he was, only the head of the royal guard and Kahi noona._

 

_With each step bringing him closer to his destination, he felt the weight of the tiny box in his pocket double. He avoids everyone’s eyes, as if anybody would spare him a glance anyway. He was wearing a mask and a cap that effectively hid any recognizable features. He was still the youngest prince in the ruling family of South Korea. Though the spotlight was rarely ever on him, everyone in South Korea knew of Prince Jonghyun, Duke of Gangwondo._

 

_If someone were to take a good look at him and spread that the Duke of Gangwondo was wondering around Busan, he would never hear the end of it from his parents and sisters. He wasn’t stupid enough to not bring a few bodyguards with him. He still knew protocol even if he didn’t tell his father. Their family was still walking on eggshells around the family that currently presides over Busan. Jonghyun knew that his father wouldn’t have let him come until after the Busan prince, who is technically a close friend of Jonghyun’s, finally takes the reigns as Duke of Busan._

 

_But Jonghyun believes he can’t wait any longer than he already has. He hasn’t seen him in two weeks and the time they spent away from each other made Jonghyun realise that he never wants to part with Minki anymore. Jonghyun has no obligation to rule all of South Korea like his eldest sister. Jonghyun doesn’t have to choose a prince or princess from a different country to settle down with. If there is one thing in Jonghyun’s life that he wants complete control over, it’s in love._

 

_After what felt like over an hour of walking, he finally locates the restaurant Minki was in. He reserved the private room for them over a week ago, telling Minki that it’s to celebrate their two year anniversary. He couldn’t properly hide his smile when he saw Minki waiting at the chairs by the door for him. He was dressed in a white button down, flower patterns swirling up the sleeves. His hair was parted the same way when they first met, and his lips were tinted the same shade of light red._

 

_Jonghyun instructs his bodyguards to enjoy their own dinner, stating that he will be in the private room in the back with his boyfriend. One of his bodyguards, a tall man wearing a cap similar to his who goes by the name of Mingyu, wiggles his eyebrows and says to have fun. Jonghyun splutters slightly, ears turning a bright red before he approaches Minki slowly. Jonghyun feels entirely too underdressed next to Minki but he doesn't care. Minki was so beautiful, he’d still waste a million lifetimes simply looking at him._

 

_Minki recognizes him immediately despite the cap and mask, and he leaps out of his seat to envelope Jonghyun in a tight hug. “I missed you,” Minki mumbles as he buries his head into the space between Jonghyun’s neck and shoulder. He lets Minki breathe in his scent and he holds his boyfriend tighter, the weight of the tiny box in his pocket now a million times heavier. “2 weeks is way too long, Jong-jongie. I felt like dying.”_

 

_Jonghyun snorts and pulls away to pinch one of Minki’s cheeks. “You’re being dramatic. Come on, cutie, let’s go eat.”_

 

_Once they were finally in their private room, Jonghyun takes off his cap and mask to the cooing sounds of Minki. “You’re still so handsome. Ah, Jong-jongie, how did I get so lucky to have you?” Minki wonders aloud and Jonghyun blushes under the praise. He could say something charming right back, like how angelic Minki looks with the white button down, or how lucky he is to have Minki. Alas, his brain short circuits, and he instead places his hand on top of Minki’s on the table and smiles brightly._

 

_“Order whatever you like. I’m paying.”_

* * *

  
“I proposed to him after accidentally spilling his milkshake on to his shirt,” Jonghyun chuckles hollowly at the memory. “Thankfully, he forgot about how I ruined his shirt when I got down on one knee in panic. I was a total mess… but he said yes anyway, so I guess it worked out.”

 

Jonghyun toys with the edge of the blanket Aron draped over them minutes ago, heart just about ready to jump out of his chest at what he’s about to say next. “It worked out for maybe a week.”

 

“A week? What happened?” Aron asks, his voice soft. Jonghyun wipes at his eyes so that the tears don’t fall.

 

“Minki’s mother happened.”

* * *

  
_“Don’t you dare tell me I can’t see my son! I demand to see my son!”_

_“Ma’am, please… the g-general said--”_

_“The general is a grade A asshole! Let me see my fucking son!”_

_Jonghyun and Minki have just returned from another spontaneous date when they heard screaming down the corridor of where Minki’s father is located. They were just about to have a meeting with General Choi about the engagement and when they can announce it publicly. However, the shrill screams of an unknown woman stopped them in their tracks. Minki’s fingers curl around Jonghyun’s bicep on instinct and he drags his fiancee to a vacant conference room before locking the door behind him._

_“You fucking son of a bitch! I can’t take never seeing my son any longer! You’ve kept him from me long enough--” A crash echoes down the hallway, most probably from one of those expensive china pieces Minki’s father keeps in his office. From the sound of it, The general has emerged from his office and is now trying to calm the lady down, to no avail. Jonghyun could see Minki’s shaking form from his position against the door and he reaches out for his hand._

_Minki doesn’t take it._

_The sound of footsteps got louder the closer the argument got to the conference room and Minki lets out an involuntary sob that he tries to suppress. “No no no… W-Why now? Not now…” Minki mumbles over and over again, Jonghyun too powerless to help. “I-It can’t be…”_

_“Minki-yah, baby, please tell me what’s wrong,” Jonghyun says, voice low, in an attempt to comfort his fiancee. “Do you know this woman?”_

_“N-No! B-But I think I--”_

_Jonghyun is thrown across the floor as the door of the conference room is kicked open. This triggers the red alert alarm that is attached into his wristwatch, the one that tells his guards that he is in imminent danger. He hears one of his guards bark orders towards the others and he tries to stumble to his feet or get to Minki. He gets to Minki first, helping his fiancee up using the chairs around the elongated table. Minki is still shaking and he looks like he’s about to pass out._

_By the time his guards have entered the scene, General Choi’s own security have the woman held back, her hands handcuffed behind her. “You’re going to arrest me for wanting to see my son? Fuck you! You should be in jail for stealing him from me!” She shrieks again and Jonghyun is whisked away from Minki’s side by Mingyu. He tries to fight against him but Mingyu just gives him a stern look._

_“You’re still a prince. We’ve broken protocol enough times already for you. Besides, the king will be here in an hour. Let the General handle this and stay out of it.” His face drained of color at the mention of his father coming here. Mingyu’s tone was low and dangerous, which made Jonghyun stop struggling immediately. He tries to look at Minki but his fiancee is now talking lowly with his father, tear stains on his cheeks, but with an otherwise impassive expression._

_He wants to reach out and hold his hand. He wants to kiss his tears away. He wants to take Minki far away from here, to a place where they don’t have problems or responsibilities. But he can’t. He can’t and it takes all that it has in him to not break down and sob. So instead, he turns in Mingyu’s hold and buries his face in his chest. Mingyu, despite stiffening up on instinct, places a comforting hand on the back of Jonghyun’s head._

* * *

  
_The news of the illegitimacy of General Choi’s son broke out a few days later._

_Minki’s pictures were never released. The public still doesn’t know how Minki looks like. For years, he’s evaded cameras and events where he has to show his face. He’s lived in the shadows and he only ever considered going public once his engagement to Jonghyun has been finalized. Now, Jonghyun knows that Minki can never reveal himself in that way now. The first thing people will see is that he’s a bastard child, the son of a General who hated his first wife for being barren so he fucked the nearest whore._

_Jonghyun knows Minki is more than that. Minki is kind, smart, and protects the people he holds dear with every breath in his lungs. He’s only ever been genuine in his love for Jonghyun and it’s unfair that he can’t ever tell the world that. He is to have a meeting with his father and Minki personally in his study at two o’clock. Today is going to be the last day he is allowed to see Minki until the whole thing blows over. Yet, Jonghyun has the sinking feeling that it’s just going to get worse._

_At exactly 2:10, His father tells them that their engagement must be terminated immediately._

_At 2:15, Minki is given an envelope with a plane ticket to Jejudo._

_At 2:20, Jonghyun holds Minki as he collapses to the floor._

_His father leaves his study to give them privacy but he could still feel his looming gaze even from miles away. Minki sobs harder than Jonghyun has ever witnessed in the years they’ve spent together. He doesn’t bother trying to think of insubstantial words to comfort him or empty promises. Instead, he just holds him and starts to cry with him at the split second he saw the engagement ring on Minki’s finger. He kisses the top of Minki’s head, dreaming of an alternate reality that won’t hurt Minki like this again._

_Jonghyun wonders if that alternate reality involves him._

* * *

  
“I see now why the thought of an arranged marriage isn’t appealing to you.”

 

“Yeah… I’ve had a pretty shitty history when it comes to love,” Jonghyun mutters against Aron’s chest, where he has now migrated. Their current position was strangely intimate, with Jonghyun’s head resting on Aron’s chest and Aron’s arms wrapped loosely around him. “That’s not where it ends, though.”

 

“Is it now?” Aron asks, genuine curiosity in his tone. Jonghyun feels the older man shift a bit to check the time on his phone (“12:36 am. It’s pretty early.”) and he wordlessly gestures for Jonghyun to continue. Though, nothing could really have prepared Aron for what came out of Jonghyun’s mouth next.

 

“Minki and I almost eloped,” He whispers, semi hoping that Aron didn’t hear him. Aron hums lowly, an indication that he’s heard him and Jonghyun bites his lip again, hard enough to almost draw blood. “I was going to follow him to Jejudo. I was ready. My bags were packed, my letter to my parents was sealed and placed on my bed, I even had my letters for my sisters ready in my pocket to send them from Jejudo. I was really ready to leave Gangwondo to be with Minki.”

 

“I’m sensing a ‘but’ there,” Aron says, stroking Jonghyun’s hair again. It’s been like this for the past two hours, Aron just knowing what he needs, him knowing what to say. It makes Jonghyun wonder what’s really going on inside his betrothed’s head. Jonghyun’s anxiety keeps telling him it’s because Aron is just trying to brew the perfect statement to reject him. He’s used to losing things all to well. He wouldn’t be surprised if Aron would stop holding him like this, so wonderfully tender and soft, the moment he ends his story.

 

Jonghyun doesn’t ever want to admit he’s gotten attached to Aron. God, he wasn’t even thinking about liking Aron. But the prince of America came swooping in, all charming smiles and good-natured teasing that it got Jonghyun thinking what if? What if he gave Aron a chance? What if he’ll allow himself to just… feel again? He looks at his fiancee, who has been staring at him this whole time, and he imvoluntarily blushes. It’s something that seems to be happening every time he looks at Aron.

 

“Spacing out there, sweetheart?” _Sweetheart_. That’s the first time Aron has called him that. Jonghyun, Jong, Jjuya, my dearest and darlingest prince of Gangwondo, he’s heard Aron say them all. But for some reason, for some damn stupid reason, he likes it best when Aron calls him sweetheart. He wants to stop his heart from pinching every time he learns something new, something that he loves about Aron. Even as he talks about his ex-fiancee, he finds himself thinking more and more about how Aron feels about this whole thing. About him.

 

“I’m just… trying to figure something out.”

 

“Yeah? Figure what out?”

 

“Just… something.” Jonghyun ends lamely and Aron giggles for the first time the entire night. Jonghyun files that sound in his mental folder of _things I think I like about Aron._ “It doesn’t matter right now. Do you want me to continue?”

 

“I’ve been on the edge of my seat the whole time, sweetheart. But if you don’t want to continue, that’s completely fine.”

 

“No… it’s almost done anyway.” Jonghyun contemplates for a second before he decides to take a leap of faith, and drapes his arm over Aron’s stomach. He snuggles closer to the older prince, making himself as comfortable as he is allowed to. “We almost got to Jejudo. We were waiting for a bus that would take us close to the airport. Minki kept asking me if this is what I wanted and at the time… I wanted nothing else than to be with him.”

* * *

  
_“Isn’t this illegal?”_

_“Us being together right now is technically illegal. We’re just being consistent.”_

_“Beautiful and smart.” Minki wolf whistles jokingly and Jonghyun pushes his side slightly. “When have you started becoming such a rebel?”_

_“Since I fell in love with you,” Jonghyun says matter-of-factly. Minki’s smile falters slightly but the confusion in his eyes were gone as soon as Jonghyun looked at him. It’s around 11pm and the flight to Jejudo was at 3am. The plane Minki was supposed to take was a private one provided by Jonghyun’s father so it wouldn’t be out of place to see Jonghyun there. He would have to threaten the pilot of never telling his father, or subtly bribe, but ultimately the whole thing would ensure he would be together with Minki._

_They hold hands in silence as they wait for the bus, talking every now and then about the things they could do in Jejudo. Jonghyun ignores the crawling feeling of guilt gnawing at his heart. Jonghyun tries not to think of the reactions of his parents when they read his letter, at the reactions of his sisters once they find out. He tries not to think about Mingyu, his most trusted guard, and how he has sacrificed so much for him just to be with Minki._

_Sometime between conversations, Jonghyun’s eyes have wondered to the small houses across the waiting station. It’s one of the poorer districts of Gangwondo. He watches a group of tiny children play around with sticks and a deflated baseball held together by tape, chalk lines drawn on the road as makeshift goals. Jonghyun leans forward, wondering why these children are still out so late at night. Minki senses where Jonghyun is looking and squeezes his hand. Jonghyun isn’t sure what the gesture means._

_After a few minutes of watching their game, a group of gangly boys approach them and Jonghyun leaps to his feet. He sees red when one of the taller boys push the smallest girl to the ground, laughing like it meant nothing. Minki doesn’t stop him when he goes over to them. Minki doesn’t stop him when he transforms from the rebellious Jonghyun, ready to leave his home behind, to the Duke of Gangwondo once again. He turns to look at Minki once, and when Minki just gives him a sad smile, he steps in between the kids._

_Their eyes noticeably widen when they look up at him, recognizing their prince even with his black mask on. Jonghyun glares down at them for a few seconds before he goes down to his knees to comfort the little girl who has been crying the entire time.”Hey there, little one, It’s alright,” He says, looking up at the gang of bullies frozen in their place once, before holding the little girl’s hand gently. “Your prince is here to protect you. Always.”_

_He lets the bullies off with a warning, knowing that his wrath is something these children don’t deserve to face. He gives them a chance to grow up, mature, and realize the wrong of their actions on their own. Once the bullies have run away, he brings the children back to their parents personally, placating the adults that he’s not here to punish them. He gives them a warning that the streets around them are still unsafe. They ask him if he will do anything about it._

_“Will our prince make this street safe to walk around even at night?” One of the parents ask, the mother of the little girl, and he bites his lip. Jonghyun could only say that he’ll do his best. Once he has returned to Minki, a million and one conflicting thoughts run through his mind. They only stare at each other for a while, Minki hasn’t stopped smiling at him. Jonghyun wants to say something, anything to him, but he can’t think of a single word that could describe his current situation._

_It was Minki who spoke first. “Do you still want to come with me to Jeju?”_

_“I…” The day before, he would have said yes without hesitation. He would have kissed Minki breathless, promising with all his heart that he’d follow him to the ends of this earth. “Minki…”_

_“You can say no, Jong-Jongie.” The nickname tugs at Jonghyun’s heart and he feels tears in his eyes. He couldn’t stop himself from falling to his knees, burying his face in his hands, and sobbing out apology after apology to Minki._

_I’m sorry I can’t be with you._

_I’m sorry I can’t protect you._

_I’m sorry I have failed you._

_“Jong-jongie, please stand up. I-I hate seeing you cry… please, baby, look at me…” Even Minki’s voice isn’t enough to soothe his aching heart. He wants to be with Minki. He wants is so much. But Gangwondo… his people. Gangwondo is his real first love. Gangwondo, he was given leadership to protect and cherish. He can never rule all of South Korea but he was given the trust to preside over this city, the people that believe in him without a single doubt._

_How can he leave Gangwondo? His heart is here in this city. Not even Minki holds his whole heart._

_“Gangwondo needs you, Jong-jongie,” Minki whispers to him once Jonghyun finally found enough strength to look at him. “This city needs you more than me--”_

_“Minki--”_

_“No. Don’t try and tell me that you love me more than this city. You would die for Gangwondo, and I wouldn’t be very surprised if you do.” Minki cradles Jonghyun’s face in his hands, his own tears falling down his face. Jonghyun takes this time to stare at him, memorize every curve of his face, because he knows that this will be the last moment he sees Minki. Minki knows the decision he made the moment he ran across the street to protect the children._

_“I’ll be just fine, Jong-jongie. I won’t ever forget you. Never.”_

_“I wish I could have done something different--”_

_“It was out of your control. I could never blame you of how things came to be,” It was in that moment that the bus to the airport stopped in front of them and Jonghyun hurriedly put his cap and mask on. Minki slung his bag over his shoulder, helping the prince to his feet before placing a small kiss on his nose. “I love you, Jonghyun. Please be happy always.”_

_“I wish the same happiness for you too,” Jonghyun manages to say and Minki could only nod in acknowledgement._

_Jonghyun watches Minki board the bus without another glance back. Jonghyun doesn’t blame him. He wouldn’t look back either. He waits for the doors to close. He waits for the bus to move. He waits until the bus is completely out of site, nothing but a pinprick in his vision, before he straightens up and walks away. He doesn’t want to call a taxi or a private car. He ignores the buzzing in his pocket, the hundreds of messages probably from his parents after reading his letter._

_He arrives back at the palace just as the search team is about to leave. Jonghyun could barely register the red and blue lights. The voices of the guards mere echoes in his ears. The only thing he remembers is seeing his parents pace the floor of the throne room, stopping the moment they finally saw their son. His father looked on the verge of yelling at him but Jonghyun fell to his knees, bowing at his parents, sobs churning out barely coherent apologies._

_He remembers them engulfing him in a hug. He remembers vowing to himself to never fall in love again._

* * *

  
“So the couple we saw at the parade this morning… which one was Minki?”

 

“He goes by the name of Ren now. No last name,” Jonghyun says, almost jumping when he opened his eyes. He’s now suddenly fully aware that their positions have them facing each other now, their noses inches apart, Aron’s cool breath tickling his chapped lips. Jonghyun gulps, willing the weird feeling of wanting to get even closer to Aron away for another brief moment. Though the moments get shorter and shorter as time goes on. Throughout the course of his story, he was the one initiating different positions on the bed in the guise of getting more comfortable.

 

If Aron ever thought anything of it, he said nothing.

 

“Minki was the one with blonde hair. He wore contacts too, silvery blue ones but his eyes were still the same. I could never really forget how he looks at me. He could change his name, his hair, his nose, his mouth but he could never truly change his heart. If there is one thing that he kept… I think it’s his promise to be happy.”

 

“What makes you say that?”

 

“Last week, on the same day my father told me that I will be married to you,” Jonghyun says, hoping to God this won’t change anything but he’s said enough to make Aron run away. But Aron was still here. Aron was still holding him, looking at him like he held the stars in the sky, staying by his side. It’s something Jonghyun doesn’t deserve. “Another engagement announcement was made, straight from Jejudo.”

 

Jonghyun moved closer to Aron’s chest again, finding Aron’s heartbeat soothing and the vibrations provided by his low hums the reason he keeps going. “A young man by the singular name of Ren is engaged to the Duke of Jejudo.”

 

“Duke of Jejudo, huh?” Aron’s voice suddenly takes on a different tone, something Jonghyun can’t quite place. “What’s his name?”

 

“Kang Baekho,” Jonghyun relays, chuckling slightly. “He’s my cousin on my mother’s side. He’s a good kid. I called him that day to congratulate him. For some reason… knowing that Minki… _Ren_ is in good hands and has found happiness, it helped me make my decision to agree to this arranged marriage.” He looks up again at Aron and the other prince is staring right back at him. “I don’t think I would have known you if I left with him.”

 

Aron stays silent for a while, his finger coming up to stroke Jonghyun’s cheek gently. The gesture makes Jonghyun’s heartbeat a little bit faster. If Aron felt it, he didn’t say anything, only continued to stroke Jonghyun’s cheek. His eyes scans his whole face, Jonghyun feeling a little insecure underneath the gaze of the older prince. “Duty to your country or duty to your heart,” Aron says finally and Jonghyun looks at him in confusion.

 

“It’s something I always tell my sisters whenever they’re faced with similar decisions. What is the point of abiding by laws that only bring you misery? What’s the point of helping your country that only serves to break your own heart?” Aron moves closer to hug Jonghyun to his chest, his chin resting on his head again. “But if your country is your heart… what more can you do but protect it? You chose to be in Gangwondo because your heart is in each and every one of these citizens. Jonghyun, your heart is evident in every person I came across.”

 

“The mark of a good leader is someone who wants, first and foremost, to serve his people. I bet you were thinking that I would have thought of you differently after you told your story,” Jonghyun blushes but doesn’t make an indication that he denies that fact. “And I don’t blame you. I would have done the same thing if I were in your place. And you’re much younger than me but you made a much wiser decision. I can only aspire to be the leader that you are.”

 

“But… Aron hyung, you can never be the leader that I am.” He chooses his next words carefully, clutching at the fabric of Aron’s pajama shirt in his fist. “You sacrificed yourself to be married instead of your sister… so that she could have the freedom to choose. Any other upstanding noble would have went along with it, only having international relations and money on their minds. You’re more selfless than you give yourself credit for.”

 

He tilts his head to look up at Aron, noticing right away that theirs lips are barely an inch from each other’s. Jonghyun fights the urge to lean forward. “A week ago, I agreed to this arranged marriage not because I didn’t think I could love again. I agreed so that I could ruin it, somehow take revenge on the system that took Minki away from me. This week… it’s different” He watches the shift of understanding in Aron’s eyes and his heart hurts seeing how sad they’ve become at his confession.

 

“What changed this week?” Aron asks so softly that Jonghyun almost didn’t hear it.

 

“I met you.” He says plainly and Aron looks at him with questioning eyes. “You changed everything. If you look at it my way, you’re way more selfless than I am. I aspire to be the leader that _you_ are. When you told me about your sister, my whole plan of sabotage flew out the window. I suddenly wanted to get to know _you_. I suddenly wanted to _understand_ every part of you, the good and bad.”

 

“I vowed back then to never fall in love again,” Jonghyun shifts again so that their foreheads are now pressed together. Aron’s heart beats faster against Jonghyun’s hand still holding on to Aron’s shirt. “But if Minki can find love and happiness without me… don’t you think I should give it one more chance again?” He leans a bit more forward to brush the tips of their noses together and Aron’s breath hitches. “Maybe I could learn to love you.”

 

 _I already do._ Jonghyun thinks to himself, not even finding himself surprised at the revelation. Perhaps he knew the moment he met Aron or at the parade. It doesn't matter. He's laid out his whole heart and he's willing to let Aron have it.

 

“Jonghyun,” Aron whispers, his voice thick and wavering slightly. “Do you have any idea how much I want to kiss you right now?”

 

“What’s stopping you?” Jonghyun teases, sliding his hand up Aron’s chest to rest on his neck. Aron’s eyes flutter open, his gaze shifting into something that Jonghyun could only place as conflicted. He plays with the hairs at the back of Aron’s head, tugging on them slightly. “I thought Americans were all about taking risks. I thought you were the Anne Hathaway of this relationship--”

 

Jonghyun was cut off by Aron’s lips immediately, the rest of his sentence dying as he melts into Aron’s embrace. Aron sits up against the headboard, lips never parting with Jonghyun’s, and Jonghyun makes himself comfortable on the prince’s lap. Nothing about the kiss was sensual or passionate. They kissed slow, almost as if they were finding something, yet it’s the feeling of kissing Aron this tenderly that makes Jonghyun’s heart soar higher than any he’s ever felt before.

 

Aron was comfortable. Aron felt like _home._

 

Jonghyun deepens the kiss, yearning for everything Aron could offer him. He’s rewarded with a deep moan, a low chuckle, and Aron’s hands on his waist. But they stay like this for what feels like hours. After a while, their deep kisses turned into small pecks, light giggles in between, and soon enough they were just holding each other. Jonghyun was still on top of Aron and the older prince would place occasional kisses on the top of his head.

 

They fall asleep like this, their hearts beating as one, and Jonghyun breaks his own promise of never falling in love again. He holds his fiancee close to him and vows instead to love him as long as he’s allowed to.

 

Jonghyun hopes it’s forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wahoo that was more than light angst. I could make a different one-shot for Minki and Dongho if yall want?? idk. hihi i hope you liked this long chapter! only two more to go so tell me what you think in the comments or DM on twt @minmanager uwu


	4. Who I was before I met you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh i know this chapter is short but i promise the next one is even Longer!! i hope the fluffy domestic jron will keep yall sated while I work on the next one ;-; I have my math final on tuesday so I'll be studying for it all day tomorrow plus finishing the paper for our project so dhshdueh Wow!! 
> 
> But don't worry, this fic will still finish and I will start on a new Jron fic afterwards! If you follow me on twt then you know what I'm about to do next hihi
> 
> Anyway, enough rambling. On to the chapter!

Aron has never slept peacefully in his entire life.

 

Perhaps, when he was a baby, he slept like nothing could ever really hurt him. As an infant, he didn’t care or know of his responsibilities as the next ruler of America. By the time his baby sisters were born, that’s when his incessant insomnia started acting up. He would lie awake at night, constantly standing up and checking on his sisters, not feeling satisfied until he’s sure they won’t be disturbed. Even as they grew up, and he checked on them less and less, his insomnia just became a permanent thorn to his side.

 

This is the first time Aron has ever slept without waking up in the middle of the night. This is the first time Aron has woken up refreshed and ready to take on the new day. He feels well-rested, satisfied, and utterly comfortable even with a sleepy little prince on top of him. Aron lifts his head up a bit and smiles as Jonghyun’s little snores escape from his slightly pouty lips. Jonghyun is surprisingly light. Normally, when one of his sisters would sleep with him because of a nightmare, his arm or leg would go numb because they would lay on top of it the whole night.

 

But Jonghyun is light as a feather. Even in his slumber it seems he’s conscious of how Aron would feel and it makes the older prince smile wider. As he watches Jonghyun sleep, his thoughts wander to last night. Jonghyun basically told him his entire story, of why he’s the way he is, and why he was so afraid of love. Jonghyun trusted in him enough to tell him about Choi Minki - _Ren_ \- who was the love of his life. Aron tried so hard not to fall harder for the younger prince but his heart ultimately stopped listening to his brain when Jonghyun told him those magic words:

 

_“Maybe I could learn to love you.”_

 

Then Aron kissed him. _Aron kissed Jonghyun_. Honestly, it still feels so surreal how it all happened. The way Jonghyun kissed him back, the way Jonghyun straddled him, pulled lightly at his hair, nibbled shyly at his lips until they were red and plump. _God_. Aron was going _crazy_. It’s like nothing he’s ever felt before and everything he ever wanted packed into this little Korean prince whose smile could end world hunger and save all animals from extinction.

 

Soon enough, the sunlight started to seep through the sliver of the ornate purple curtain by the window. He watches quietly as Jonghyun stirs in his sleep, ignoring the overwhelming urge to coo at his fiancee. It’s like watching an angel, or whatever ethereal being that could rival Jonghyun’s early morning beauty. Perhaps he’s in the presence of a god? That doesn’t sound right. Jonghyun isn’t a god. Jonghyun would never hunger for power. Jonghyun would only use the power he has now to serve others.

 

 _Jesus Christ_ , does Aron love him.

 

As soon as the thought of _love_ crosses his mind, he’s taken back once more to the night before. He remembers the happy ending Ren received - e _ngaged to the prince of Jejudo._

 

_“What’s his name?”_

 

_“Kang Baekho.”_

 

Aron tried not to show how affected he was when Jonghyun revealed that name but his fiancee is more observant than people give him credit for. He knows Kang Baekho of Jejudo. _Fuck_ , he didn’t even know why he asked Jonghyun for his name when it was the name that haunted his insomnia filled nights for the past few years. But hearing it directly from Jonghyun, _that Baekho has moved on_ , it makes the hole in his heart left by the island prince feel a lot emptier.

 

It’s at that moment that Jonghyun is fully awake and has been watching Aron stare into space for the past five minutes. He pondered on whether or not he should say something but the second he thought of it, Aron’s gaze is back on him. The pleasantly surprised sparkle in his eyes made Jonghyun forget why he worried in the first place. But the curiosity is still there.

 

“Good morning, sweetheart.” Jonghyun giggles at the pet name, not bothering to hide the fact that he _loves_ the sound of it coming from Aron. “Did you sleep well?”

 

“Best sleep I had in months,” Jonghyun says, snuggling ever closer to Aron. “You’re literally _so soft_.”

 

“I’ve been told one too many times that I make a great human pillow. Are my services to your satisfaction, my love?” _My love._ Jonghyun maybe wants to scream to the whole of South Korea, heck let America know too, that Aron Kwak just called him _my_ _love_. Instead of answering, Jonghyun resumes the position he had last night, straddling Aron’s legs and kissing the older prince all over his face. “I take it that these kisses mean you’re satisfied?” Aron asks with fondness lacing every syllable.

 

“I’m _more_ than satisfied. I’m over the _moon_.” Jonghyun flops down beside Aron, nuzzling his face into his fiancee’s shoulder with a soft coo. “I could get used to this.”

 

“Of what? Using me as a human pillow?”

 

“Of showering you with affection. You seem to enjoy it thoroughly, my dear prince. Don’t deny it.” Jonghyun giggles again at the rising blush on Aron’s cheeks, kissing the lightly tinted pink skin with a breathy sigh. “I don’t want to get out of bed. Can’t we cancel all our schedules today?”

 

“We have a prenup photoshoot at noon and my mom and sisters will be flying over to meet your family by dinner time. I can’t pass up the opportunity to brag about my amazing fiancee to my sisters that easily,” Aron says with a light kiss to Jonghyun’s forehead. He laughs as Jonghyun pouts, mumbling how he didn’t want to get up yet. Aron had to physically carry him out of bed and into the bathroom to get the Gangwondo prince to move a muscle.

 

Aron could have just gently coaxed him but the plethora of giggles coming from Jonghyun made it worth the effort. They stay like that for a while, Aron leaning against the doorway of the bathroom and Jonghyun standing in front of him, looking at him like he hung the stars in the sky. It made Aron’s heart do somersaults but the tiniest ache that came with it brought his mind back in order.

 

“Jonghyun-ah,” Aron says, voice tentative, almost as if he’s still properly finding the words to say. “Will our fathers be joining us for breakfast today?”

 

“From what I know, they want us to spend breakfast together without them. Why?” Jonghyun squishes his cheek on the doorframe, his face just underneath Aron’s arm. It was the cutest fucking thing Aron has ever seen. “Is something wrong?”

 

“I just…” Aron inhales deeply before locking eyes with his fiancee, making the other blink up at him curiously. “I just feel the need to tell you… after everything you told me last night. It’s something you deserve to know. And before you say anything,” Aron stops Jonghyun before he could open his mouth by tucking a few strands of hair behind his ear. Damn, he needs a haircut. “It’s all behind me. I just need closure, that’s all. Is it alright with you?”

 

“Of course it is, hyung.” Jonghyun snakes his arms around Aron’s waist. Aron melts into the touch, resting his head on Jonghyun’s shoulder and breathing out a shaky sigh. This feels nice. Everything Jonghyun does with him feels nice. He’d much rather stay here. Holding Jonghyun close, breathing in Jonghyun’s scent, leaning into Jonghyun’s soothing touch. He just wants to _be._ Be with Jonghyun, be alone together, and forget the rest of the world.

 

But he can’t. Not until this burden in him is lifted.

 

Perhaps once everything is out, he can finally allow himself, maybe even Jonghyun, to mend the hole in his heart.

* * *

  
They’re not lead to a dining room.

 

Jonghyun prefers to eat in the kitchens. He likes talking to the chefs and maids assigned to the kitchen. Aron is content with watching Jonghyun interact with them, smiling fondly as the younger prince attempts to decorate Aron’s plate of crepes. He’s drawn in chocolate syrup what Aron assumes is a pokemon. Or is it a bird? It has wings. Either way, it’s too cute for him to complain about and Jonghyun’s bright smile is more than enough of a reason for him to keep eating it.

 

Jonghyun eats this four cheese toast dish with a tall glass of orange juice at the side. It’s fascinating watching him eat. He nibbles his toast, eating it from the crust inwards in a sort of spiral-like motion. Aron has never been more endeared. He drums his fingers slightly on the kitchen island they’re eating at, waiting patiently for his fiancee to finish eating. He’s not in a hurry. Of course not. He likes watching Jonghyun eat so much that he sort of wishes he never has to tell him.

 

But then the TV on the wall to their right turns to the news and Aron’s stomach drops.

 

There he is. _Kang Baekho._

 

His shoulders are much wider than he remembers, and his hair is a little longer. It’s still shaved at the sides and slightly wavy on top. He’s wearing a dark blue suit (no tie. Aron knows he hates wearing ties.) and his signet ring is glinting in the sunlight. He feels Jonghyun’s hand on top of his own as Ren appears on screen, his arm looped around Baekho’s and the brightest most genuinely in love smile on his face. He looks at Jonghyun, who is looking at him, the same smile directed towards Aron.

 

Aron prays to the heavens.

 

“Can we go somewhere more private?” He asks and Jonghyun immediately leads him away from the kitchens and to the back gardens. It’s beautiful here, the colors of the flowers and trees enveloping them warmly. Jonghyun points to a small bench in front of one of the ponds that face the vine covered walls. It’s big enough to fit the both of them. He feels Jonghyun squeeze his hand, silently letting Aron lead the way from here. Aron doesn’t move yet. He feels like he can’t move.

 

But Jonghyun is here. Jonghyun is holding his hand. Jonghyun is waiting for him. He finds the strength to move by the warmth of Jonghyun’s palm. They end up sitting on the ground instead, just a few steps away from the bench, because Aron just wants to sit beside Jonghyun and it didn’t matter where. He’s got his head resting on Jonghyun’s shoulder this time, the scent of his citrus body wash comforting.

 

“It just seemed like a cruel coincidence that your ex-fiancee happens to be engaged to Kang Baekho,” He manages to say after a few minutes of just breathing. “He really did change his name too, huh?”

 

“You knew of him before he took the mantle of Baekho?”

 

“I knew him when he was Dongho.”

 

“Baekho changed his name years ago. He was around…” Aron watches the wheels turn in Jonghyun’s head and he smiles sadly when it finally connects. “He was 18. He changed it after he came back from… studying in America.” Aron watches a million and one emotions flit through Jonghyun’s eyes. One of it looked like empathy. Aron swallows hard.

* * *

  
_Aron would much rather be reading in his room than greet the foreign prince._

 

_His father made him wear this hideous dark purple suit with an orange tie. He looks like the goddamn Joker. The only thing missing is the clown makeup and the inward need to kill something. He fidgets with the cuffs of his sleeves, buttoning and unbuttoning them 30 times in a span of 5 minutes. He’s got a perfectly good book about norse mythological creatures waiting for him on his bed. He’d really like this over with._

 

_Aron and his family wait for another ten minutes before the fated announcement of their visitor booms through the speakers._

 

_“Prince Kang Dongho of Jejudo, South Korea has arrived!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woop i wonder what happened between dongho and aron .. golly gee that's a Thought.


	5. Perfection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall i know i havent updated in months pls dont egg my house 
> 
> i was going to make this chapter much longer but i felt like i should end it there for now. with that, i'm adding another chapter for the epilogue (read: the wedding) so yay more chapters !! 
> 
> i hope u enjoy <3 this chapter is for the baekronators . i hear u . i see u . u r valid

**_2010_ **

 

_ No one told him that the foreign prince was gonna be cute. _

 

_ As a matter of fact… no one ever tells him anything  _ important. 

 

_ Aron could only watch in silence as the South Korean prince takes the seat next to him. He’s wearing a red suit with a black dress shirt underneath. He’s not wearing a tie. Aron wonders why but then he glances at his own ugly ass orange tie and he understands. Ties fucking  _ suck.  _ He can’t blame the guy for not wearing one. Still, he’ll have to ask why anyway. For… small talk. Christ, whoever thought all Americans are good at small talk has clearly never met Aron Kwak. He’s good at everything  _ but  _ small talk.  _

 

_ “Thank you so much for inviting me to stay at your home, your majesty.” The prince, Dongho, bows his head slightly to his father, who waves his hand to say it’s nothing. “It saved us a lot of trouble of finding a dormitory near the school.” _

 

_ “Why did your parents decide to bring you to America for your studies, dear?” Aron’s mother asks in perfect Korean. Dongho smiles warmly at that and Aron notes that his eyes disappear in these crescent moon shapes when he does that. It’s cute and Aron should probably mind his own damn business. Still, he can’t help but stare. Dongho is an extremely good looking guy, his jawline defined and eyes sharp at the ripe age of 15. Aron still has baby fat on his cheeks that his mother says runs in the family. He’s almost 18 for christ’s sake! Why can’t he have a jawline as defined as Dongho? _

 

_ Aron resorts to naming this weird feeling in his chest as jealousy and turns his attention back to his roasted chicken. _

 

_ “There actually aren’t many good schools in Jeju, which is one of the reforms my father is currently working on. I could get a private tutor but mother insisted I go to a regular school. While our educational reforms are still being passed, she said that I could study here instead. I’ve always wanted to go to America, so this was the perfect opportunity.” Dongho speaks so formally and clean. Aron kind of wants to hurl. He’s guilty of speaking like that to his own parents too but Dongho… it’s like he’s reading off a teleprompter. _

 

_ “Well, I hope you enjoy your stay with us for the next 3 years, Dongho-ssi.” The king says after swallowing some of his roast chicken. “Aron here could use some friends.” _

 

_ Why the fuck is he dragging him into this? “I’ve got  _ plenty  _ of friends, thank you very much father.” _

 

_ “The royal dogs don’t count.” _

 

_ “Those are my  _ children.” _ Aron says, affronted that his father speak about his dogs that way. He loves all 500 of them dearly. He will  _ not  _ allow them to be slandered like this. “I have friends,” Aron mutters disdainfully, pushing at the green peas on his plate. If he was paying attention, he would have sensed Dongho looking at him intrigued. He would have noticed the way Dongho’s ears turned pink when Aron finally spoke. He would have noticed how he squirmed in his seat and tried not to stare too long at the American heir. _

 

_ “Anyway, Aron, after lunch, please show Dongho to his room. All his bags are already inside. You have the key?” Aron brandishes the keys dangling on his ring finger. He hasn’t let go of it since his father gave it to him, knowing that he will have to show their guest to his quarters. Because it’s always him. He’s 18 fucking years old and he’s reduced to host duties while his father is off planning strategies and strengthening international bonds. When will he do that?  _

 

_ Aron wasn’t paying attention when Dongho swallowed slowly. _

* * *

 

_ “We didn’t really decorate it.” _

 

_ “T-That’s fine.” _

 

_ “My room is right next to yours, actually. Probably another one of my father’s wicked schemes to get me to make friends.” _

 

_ “Of course.” _

 

_ “It’s not that I don’t want to make friends with you, Dongho-yah. You seem lovely.” Aron has been speaking to Dongho in Korean, which made it much easier for the younger prince. He doesn’t have an accent like Dongho expected. Even the princesses sounded like they were born and raised in Korea with how they spoke to Dongho. It made Dongho a little insecure about his English. He was fluent, yes, but he still had that annoying accent that he can’t shake off. He wants to sound like Aron hyung. Confident. Bold. Utterly Unapologetic. _

 

_ “I don’t have a lot to do today. I was planning on reading my books and shutting the world out like usual but since you’re here, I might as well cater to my dad’s well-meaning plans to get us to befriend each other. Hurry up, Dongho-yah, we’re almost there.” Dongho jogged a little bit to keep up with Aron’s long strides. Aron was shorter than him by a few inches but he walked faster, almost as if he needed to be somewhere all the time. Dongho couldn’t even brisk walk to keep up with him. _

 

_ They finally stopped in front of a large mahogany door. It had carvings of intricate snowflakes on the surface and the door handles were two large white tiger heads. “These door handles are fucking ridiculous.” He hears Aron mutter but Dongho was rather drawn to them. They were gold (real gold?) and they shined even without light striking them. He spent way too long staring at them until Aron unlocked his door for him. He only noticed when the keys have been dangling in front of his face for a good ten seconds. _

 

_ “O-Oh! Thank you…” He takes the keys sheepishly as Aron tilts his head at him. Dongho tries to fight down the blush but Aron is  _ smiling  _ at him. Dongho is one breath short of a heart attack. _

 

_ “Cute.” Aron whispers, so soft Dongho almost couldn’t catch it, then he grabs the white tiger door handles and pushes with amazing strength. Dongho tried not to gape at the size of his room. It’s actually much bigger than the one back at home. He shares his room with his younger brothers until they’re 10 years old. All of them are still in the 2nd or 3rd grade so this is probably the first time in a long time that Dongho has had a room to himself.  _

 

_ “You like it? I picked out the wallpaper myself.” Aron leads him to the middle of the room where a large chandelier hung above them. Dongho had to remind himself to close his mouth. After a few minutes of Aron explaining the shower and light switch (He could just clap his hands! Dongho only saw that in movies), the heir of America sits comfortably on the couch by the foot of Dongho’s new queen-sized bed. “I’ve been meaning to ask you, Dongho-yah.” _

 

_ “Y-Yes?” Dongho isn’t sure why his heart is pounding at such a statement. _

 

_ “Why aren’t you wearing a tie?”  _

 

_ Dongho blinks owlishly at Aron, who is swinging his feet back and forth on the couch like a little kid. Dongho only notices now it’s also a pretty big couch. “Um…” He scratches his neck thoughtfully, feeling the warmth of his blood rushing to his cheeks prominently. All he’s been doing in America is blush today. And in the proximity of the heir apparent too. “My neck is kind of thick. Someone tried to kidnap me once also two years ago by putting a tie around my eyes.” _

 

_ Aron raises his eyebrows in surprise. “How’d you escape?” _

 

_ “I came from judo class,” Dongho shrugs and clasps his hands behind his back. “I just kicked my way out.” _

 

_ The twinkle of interest in Aron’s eyes shouldn’t have made his cheeks burn with fire. But they did. And Aron is devilishly handsome as he smiles. Dongho is doomed.  _

 

_ “That’s awesome!” _

* * *

 

“So he liked you first? I’m not surprised.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Aron asks, slightly pushing Jonghyun to the side with his shoulder. His fiancee giggles that soft giggle that makes Aron’s heart flutter and he watches as Jonghyun reaches a hand up to fix his now dry hair. 

 

“You’re so easy to fall in love with, hyung.” Aron didn’t expect that answer but Jonghyun seemed to love his reaction all the same. He hid his face in his hands shyly, mumbling about how Jonghyun can’t just  _ say  _ things like that. “Like what? I’m just telling the truth here. I’d be shocked if Baekho  _ didn’t  _ take a liking to you right away.” Aron hasn’t blushed this much in a long time but he will  _ never  _ tell Jonghyun it’s because of his words. He’ll chalk it up to bringing up old memories of a past love. Yeah. That sounds reasonable.

 

“You’re crazy,” he mumbles against his hands. Jonghyun giggles again.

 

“For you, maybe?” He responds and Aron looks at him in mock horror. That statement should  _ not  _ have affected him in any way. Holy shit. That’s the cheesiest line in the book. Why is he fucking  _ blushing? _

 

“Don’t say stuff like that. I might just…” Aron waves his hands around, trying to find a word borderline threatening but with Jonghyun looking at him like that, he hangs his head in defeat. “I might kiss you, damn it. Don’t tempt me, Jong!”

 

“Ooh, I’m scared,” Jonghyun says with feigned fear and cuddles up closer to Aron. One day he’s going to have a heart attack because of this prince. He’ll put it on his gravestone:  _ Death caused by his clingy husband.  _ He’ll put an engraving of Jonghyun’s face there with an arrow pointing to it saying it’s this little fucker’s fault he has heart palpitations.

 

“Let me continue before I actually kiss you, dummy.”

* * *

 

**_2012_ **

 

_ “Hyung!” _

 

_ A small smile pulls at the corner of his lips when he hears the familiar footsteps pound up the stairs. He pretends to not hear it, casually sliding headphones on and fake bobbing to some imaginary music. The moment the younger prince enters his room, he could practically  _ feel  _ the boy’s pout at seeing him look busy. Aron really shouldn’t thrive on the attention Dongho gives him but it makes him feel… good. Just good. He’s always wanted a brother and Dongho is the closest one he has. _

 

_ “C’mon hyung, I don’t fall for that anymore. You’ve been doing it for two years already.” Aron could hear him whine and he mouths to some nonsense lyrics just to rile him up. He feels Dongho’s weight dip the corner of his bed and the pout increases tenfold. “Yah, why do you enjoy teasing me so much? I’m starting to think you like it when I give you attention.” Aron ends up letting out a loud laugh at that and he covers his mouth to muffle his giggles before he goes into a fit. _

 

_ “You’re so cute, Dongho-ssi. Like a little baby.” Aron says the last sentence with an annoying high-pitched whiny voice which makes Dongho pout harder. “The cutest baby. How was school?”  _

 

_ “That’s why I came here, hyung!” Suddenly Dongho’s annoyance was gone the moment Aron gave him attention and the older prince couldn’t help but giggle at his enthusiasm. “There’s going to be a senior’s talent showcase in a few months and they chose me to represent our class!”  _

 

_ “That’s great, Dongho!” Aron now says with genuine interest, eyes shining with pride for his friend. “What are you going to do?” _

 

_ “Um…” Dongho looks around uneasily, twiddling his thumbs with that familiar nervous air Aron got quite used to. He doesn’t push him to continue. Only silent encouragement and support. “I was going to sing but… I don’t want to um… do it alone.” Dongho says with the softest voice Aron has ever heard him use.  _

 

_ “Then ask one of your classmates to help you. I’m sure someone wants to sing with you.” Dongho shakes his head at that. Aron frowns. Who would Dongho even want to sing with if he doesn’t want to ask his classmates? Dongho takes a deep breath (or maybe 5 deep breaths. Who’s counting?) and Aron is just about to ask him another question when his younger friend blurts out, _

 

_ “I want to sing with  _ you,  _ hyung.”  _

 

_ Oh. _

 

_ Oh no. _

 

_ Oh  _ god  _ no. _

 

_ “Oh… Oh Dongho-yah… I  _ can’t  _ sing. I… no…” Aron feels his heart ache at seeing Dongho’s face fall but he can’t find it in himself to give in. It’s not that he can’t actually sing. He can carry a tune just fine and he’s learned how to play tons of instruments since he was three. He’s had voice lessons ever since he could talk. Aron goes with his sisters when they have their voice or violin lessons to cheer them on. Aron loves music probably more than he loves himself.  _

 

_ Which is why he can’t do it. _

 

_ Aron is a perfectionist by nature. He wants everything he does to be spot on until the finest detail. It doesn’t seem like it to other people because he’s a laid back person but Aron is very particular about the things he considers his hobbies. Music is his most treasured love. He doesn’t like making mistakes when it comes to his singing, his instrument playing, or even just in the music he listens to. He loves music so much but he doesn’t deem himself worthy to create something beautiful out of it. He can’t touch music in fear of tainting it. _

 

_ And he hates that he thinks about it that way but it’s true.  _

 

_ “W-Why not, hyung?” Aron has to look away to stop himself from crying. “I’ve heard you sing before. You sound amazing.”  _

 

_ “That’s… That’s not the point here.” _

 

_ “Then what is?” Dongho sounds so desperate, so confused, and Aron bites his tongue to stop the unwanted sob rising in his throat. “Hyung… please…” He feels the younger prince scoot closer to him and Aron moves a little bit away on instinct. If he listened closely, maybe he could hear Dongho’s heart shatter.  _

 

_ “Just… go back to your room, Dongho-yah. I need some time alone.” _

 

_ “Hyung…” _

 

_ “I said go back to your room.” Aron’s voice is firm this time, his tone leaving no room for arguments. “Do your homework or whatever, I don’t care. Just leave me alone.” It takes Dongho exactly one minute to stand up and run out of Aron’s room. Aron turned around just in time to see his tear stained face before he disappeared into his room. Guilt gnawed at the base of Aron’s heart. He hates himself. He hates everything that he is. He hates his desire to be this picture of the prince he’s always longed to be in his head.  _

 

_ He hates himself. But he loves Dongho. _

 

_ He has to protect him. The younger prince is too naive of the harsh realities of being a prince in America. Standards are different for him, so much so that he’d rather give up something that he loves rather than give up his people. He’s a goddamn hypocrite, that’s what he is. He preaches so highly of duty to country and duty to heart but he can’t do it himself. He chucks his headphones across the room in frustration. Frustration at Dongho, at himself, he doesn’t fucking know. _

 

_ He buries his head into his knees and allows himself to sob for the first time in ten years. _

* * *

 

_ Late that same night, Aron sneaks out of his bedroom. _

 

_ This is stupid. He’s crazy. He hasn’t been down there in years. His heart is racing and his hands are sweaty around his cellphone that he’s using for his flashlight. His father never actually imposes a bedtime for him, not since he realized three Kwaks against one was most definitely a losing battle. So when the guards walking around the corridor spotted him, all they did was ask him where exactly he was going so that every guard in the castle knew. Not exactly Aron’s picture of privacy but he does appreciate the concern each of the guards have for him.  _

 

_ “Do you even remembere how to-- fuck, great now I’m talking to myself. You’ve officially gone crazy, Aron Kwak,” he mumbles under his breath while lightly jogging down a spiral staircase. Why doesn’t their castle have  _ elevators?  _ He’s going to have to have a word with their architect, damn it. Still, Aron takes a deeo breath and continues on with the help of his cellphone and moonlight to guide his way through the stone corridors.  _

 

_ Finally, asfter what seemed like ages, Aron finds himself standing in front of a large door with a simple brass handle. It was shaped like a music note and Aron’s heart skipped a beat. It takes him a total of two whole minutes to grab the handle. He has to do this before he changes his mind and, boy, does he change his mind quite often. His hands sweat even more the longer he grips the music note handle and he isn’t even sure if he’s still breathing. _

 

_ “Aron--”  _

 

_ It takes all of Aron’s willpower not to scream bloody murder. He turns around as quick as he could and shine his phone flashlight into the intruder’s eyes. His anxiety has spiked up to a hundred percent but he’s not afraid to cut a bitch. _

 

_ “Ah! Hyung, wait it’s just me!” Aron slowly lowers his phone to peek at his intruder’s face but the sight did  _ not  _ make his heart beat any slower. There Dongho stood, his hair in unruly spikes, his pajamas wrinkled, and his eyes all droopy and groggy. Aron has this sudden urge to ruffle his hair. What the fuck? He shakes his head firmly. It’s too late at night for this. _

 

_ “Dongho-yah,” Aron tries to school his tone into a more strict hyung-like fashion. Operative word: tries. “What are you doing out late?” _

 

_ “I was just going to ask you the same thing,” Dongho retorts, using one hand to lightly block the light coming from Aron’s phone. “I…” Dongho scratches his head a little, blinking rapidly. Aron can’t help the word “cute” popping into his brain. He hates his brain. His brain can shut the fuck up. “I couldn’t sleep so I wanted to talk to you in your room. Then… you weren’t there and I got scared so I asked the guards where you went and they led me down here… Please don’t be mad at me, hyung. I’m sorry.” _

 

_ Aron sees absolutely no reason for Dongho to apologize but as the elder prince reflects on his actions a few hours prior, he could feel his head hang in shame. He was an asshole, plain and simple. But Dongho, sweet and pure Dongho, thought it was all his fault. Aron wants to punch himself. “Don’t be sorry, sweetheart.” The little petname makes Dongho look up at Aron in awe. Damn it. Aron hates when he has that  _ look  _ on his face. “I should be the one who’s sorry. Thank you for looking out for me, kid.” _

 

_ He proceeds to let his instincts take hold for the tiniest bit to finally ruffle Dongho’s hair. The bright smile he was rewarded with made the stormclouds gathering in his mind clear away ever so slightly. Yet, they’re still there and that’s the reason why he’s downstairs. At the room with the brass music note handle. “I’ll show you something, Dongho-ssi. Something I have never shown anyone, not even my sisters.” His anxiety is back again but with the way Dongho is looking at him, he can afford the spike of adrenaline for one night. _

 

_ He lets Dongho hold his phone before lightly holding Dongho’s other hand. It’s just as warm as he remembers and if he concentrates a bit more, he could feel tiny electric sparks. Or maybe it’s just his nerves. Either way, holding Dongho’s hand eases his anxiety as he holds the music note handle once again. With one last deep breath, Aron pushes the door in and pulls Dongho inside. As if his body remembers, his fingertips find its way to the light switch on the left side of the door.  _

 

_ Dongho’s tiny gasp of surprise tells Aron that he made the right decision coming down here. _

 

_ Aron’s whole life is music. So at the time where he felt he could never truly perfect the music he so truly loves, he locked his whole life away in this extra storage space just below his bedroom. The room was filled with instruments that Aron knows how to play. A violin in the corner, a bass resting on the wall beside him, a drumset gathering dust by the window, a baby grand piano sitting with a dark grey cover in the middle, and of course, his first acoustic guitar on the stand next to the piano. _

 

_ “Hyung, are these all yours?” Dongho asks, his eyes naturally gravitating towards the piano. Aron smiles gently and nods.  _

 

_ “Yeah. I play a few more instruments and they’re probably hiding here somewhere but in total… I think I play around 15 instruments?” _

 

_ “That’s a whole one man orchestra!” _

 

_ Aron smiles wider, more fondly, towards Dongho. “Sure, buddy. Whatever you say.” _

 

_ “This is amazing, hyung!” Dongho whips around to look at Aron but pauses when he sees the absolute longing in his hyung’s eyes. “Why’d you stop playing? I’ve never seen you play your instruments. Did something happen?”  _

 

_ “Nothing bad, sweetie. Nothing bad. It’s just…” Aron slowly walks towards his acoustic guitar and strokes the strings with a light finger. Dust coats his fingertips and he rubs them thoughtfully between his thumb and pointer finger. “I loved music so much I was afraid of ruining it.” _

 

_ “Why?” Dongho sounds so confused. Aron believes he has a right to be. _

 

_ “Because I’m not perfect, Dongho. But the country expects me to be. If I can’t perfect my music, how in the hell can I perfect ruling a country? No. I couldn’t think of that. I really couldn’t. So I locked everything away, pretended I never dedicated more than ten years of my life learning to play instruments, learning how to sing. If I fuck up once, that’s all on me and the whole world will look at me.” Aron clenches his fists tightly while looking out the window illuminated by moonlight. “The whole damn world can criticize everything about me, I don’t give a shit. But if they say something about my music…” _

 

_ That’s when he turns around to look Dongho straight in the eye. “If they say something about my music, it will be the reason I break entirely.”  _

 

_ Dongho watches him, speechless, as Aron circles the baby grand piano before eventually sitting at the adjoining bench. He shakily runs his fingers across the dark grey cloth covering it before he removes it with the utmost care. Dongho is fascinated with the way Aron so delicately folds the cloth and lays it gently on top of the piano. He watches the way Aron looks at the piano like he’s having a silent, intimate conversation with it. Dongho almost looks away. Aron wasn’t kidding when he said music was his life. _

 

_ Before he could stop himself, Dongho blurts out the first thing that comes to mind. _

 

_ “Can you play for me?” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi send ur thoughts through the comments below or thru my twt (minmanager) or my curiouscat (kwakhead) 
> 
> i am writing the next two chapters as we speak so choke me if i dont come out with the last two chapters within this year thx uwu ily all jron will be back in session next chapter i promise !!


	6. Opening Doors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHADDUP RARE PAIR ENTHUSIASTS !! I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD!!
> 
> I know it's literally been 6 months since I've updated but I'm glad people are still finding this fic and liking it !! It really motivates me to write when I see that you're all being super patient with me and I'm forever grateful <3 This is the penultimate chapter of this fic and I'm on my way with writing the finale. So I hope you stay long enough for that !!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the chapter <3
> 
> ALSO HOLY SHIT WE WON ON SHOW CHAMP AFTER COMEBACK SEASON LEGENDS ONLY!!!!

“What did you play for him?”

 

“I… I actually don’t know. I think I just kind of composed it on the spot.” 

 

A wide smile spread across Jonghyun’s face and a small giggle escaped his lips. Aron couldn’t help but stare at him in slight awe. That was the cutest giggle he’s ever heard in his life. Just another thing to store in his mental folder of things I love about Jonghyun. He’s going to have to invest in a mental storage unit soon. “Why are you laughing like that?”

 

“Ah,” Jonghyun ducks his head a bit to hide his still growing smile. “It’s because you’re so wonderful, Aron.” 

 

“Me? How could anything I just told you equate to me being wonderful?”

 

Jonghyun grazed the tip of his nose on his fiance's shoulder ever so slightly but Aron could feel all the world's affection contained in that little gesture. “I simply have a feeling you're going to tell me something that will just make my opinion valid, anyway. But if you want the simple answer,” Jonghyun paused. Then he smiled. “It's because you're so wonderfully human. Charming, handsome, charismatic prince Aron is human. A human with a heart that loves so fiercely. That, in itself, is so wonderful.” 

 

Aron didn't think he could properly handle the amount of honey dripping from his fiance's eyes and as much as he wanted to play it cool… He simply couldn't. Nothing, not even a cataclysmic catastrophe, could stop his growing smile at the sheer adoration Aron feels for his little prince. It's those eyes and that goddamn smile that gives him the tiny push to continue his story without hesitation. He kisses his fiance's forehead lightly, murmuring a soft phrase of wonder, and continues on.

* * *

 

_“You want me to what?”_

_Dongho blushes but stands firm. “Please play something for me. No one else can hear you but me.”_

_“But… Dongho, if I fuck up--”_

_“What makes you think I would be one of the people who gave a shit about that?” Dongho’s tone was firm and it made Aron take the tiniest step back. Dongho was looking at him, fire burning in his deep brown eyes, so bright despite the darkness of the room. “I don’t care if you miss a note. I don’t care if you go flat. I won't care because it's you who is playing."_

_Something within Aron is telling him to run. Something within Aron is telling him playing even one note will be the biggest mistake of his life. But he ignores those things. He ignores them because there Dongho stands in front of him, curious, desperate, and glowing so beautifully beneath the pale moonlight. Aron's mind says turn around and forget this whole night ever happened._

_Aron's heart says to remember._

_Remember the blissful feeling of the piano keys against his callous fingers. Remember the joy of playing his music. Remember the peace that engulfs his entire being when the remaining notes of his masterpiece echo magically in the air. The mere thought of it all has Aron subconsciously flexing his fingers in anticipation. He wants to. He wants to play. He wants to play so fucking bad. At this point, even Dongho could feel the air change around them as Aron's desperation and longing to play grows stronger each second._

_"Hyung," Dongho whispers, soft and laced with the tender adoration of a younger brother. That's when Aron nods. It's subtle and a blink-and-you'll-miss-it kind of gesture but Dongho sees it as clear as day. The bright smile that graces Dongho's lips takes Aron's breath away. Because Dongho is young, annoyingly stubborn, remarkably naive, and unbelievably beautiful. Aron almost laughs at how similar they actually are._

_So he walks towards the baby grand, heart thumping and hands shaking. Dongho stays rooted to his spot, watching and waiting for him. Always waiting for him. It's the warm and familiar presence of Dongho that gives Aron the additional courage to pull the dusty piano bench out. He lifts the lid and Aron is almost surprised at the pure awe he still feels whenever he sees the pristine black and white keys of his precious piano. He's just about to sit when he hesitates slightly. Dongho looks like he's about to speak again when Aron extends his arm and wordlessly beckons for Dongho's hand._

_Dongho, without hesitation, takes it and allows Aron to lead him to the piano bench. Aron doesn't say anything for a while. They just sit there, staring at the piano, both with a million and one thoughts racing in their minds. Then Aron turns to look at him and Dongho realizes how vulnerable Aron is at this moment. But it isn't fair. It's so unfair that a man as ethereal as Aron be shrouded in the clouds of doubt over his favorite thing in the entire world. It isn't fair because Aron is wonderful. Aron is so filled with a passion with everything he cares about. It isn't fair that he has to hide how brightly he truly shines._

_Dongho's thoughts come to an abrupt halt when Aron starts to play. He starts off slow and hesitant, a melancholy tune coming out as a result. Dongho closes his eyes, allowing himself to get lost in the music that only Aron could make. The notes soon become gradually more frantic, hurried yet calculated, intense yet with a softness Dongho has never heard before. Somehow the piano becomes a whole orchestra in Aron's mind and Dongho has a front row seat to the splendor of Aron's thoughts._

_He plays for 30 minutes straight. 30 minutes of unparalleled passion in the form of music. Aron's heart continues to beat loudly against his chest but the catharsis is a sweet and welcome feeling. His hands are shaking much harder, his sweat soaks the hair at the back of his neck, and his breath hitches with every inhalation. But by God and all the angels above, he feels so absolutely alive. His body is exhausted but it's like he's been reborn. The music in his heart, caged for an unfair amount of time, is finally set free._

_He's free._

_Aron turns to look at Dongho with a glowing smile but it quickly turns into a concerned frown when he sees that Dongho is crying. The tears glisten against his full cheeks. Aron cups the younger boy's face in his hands, frantically asking if he's okay. Dongho laughs in response. It's the laugh that makes Aron's heart soar above the clouds. It's the laugh that tells Aron how absolutely happy Dongho is. Aron starts to cry too. Dongho is here, moved by his music to the point of tears. Dongho is here, smiling even brighter than any star he could think of. Aron's heart flutters excessively and he presses their foreheads together as the tears continue to fall._

_Dongho set him free._

* * *

 

"Prince Jonghyun and Prince Aron?"

 

The two princes turn their heads towards the back doors of the kitchen and Jonghyun asks the guard what's wrong. The guard, whom Aron vaguely remembers from Jonghyun's story is named Mingyu, reminds them that it's almost noon. Aron curses. He completely lost track of time and even Jonghyun looks a little hesitant to stand up. But Aron knows their duties. He's thankful that at least his duties to his country match his duties to his heart. 

 

Besides, a prenup photoshoot won't be so bad. 

 

"Right," Jonghyun turns back to Aron with a pout. The older prince chuckles at the sight. He didn't have to be cute every waking second but here Jonghyun was, being absolutely adorable beyond measure. Aron's heart is too weak for this. "Perhaps we can continue later?" Although he says it, Aron could hear how disappointed he is that their story session is cut short. Aron reassures him with a kiss to Jonghyun's still pouting lips. 

 

"We can. Besides," He nuzzle his nose against Jonghyun's neck again. Jonghyun giggles sweetly. "I can't wait to see how ravishing you look in your wedding uniform."

 

The blush on Jonghyun's cheeks is an indication that his little prince has the same thought in mind.

* * *

 

The second Aron and Jonghyun enter the board room, high pitched screams greet them from the other side of the room. 

 

 Jonghyun watches with wide eyes as two pre-teen girls run towards his fiancé with speed that can't be described as completely human. They talk a mile a minute as they squish Aron between them. But the unmistakable shine in Aron's eyes can't be missed. Jonghyun figures out immediately that the two girls are his sisters. His heart softens further as he remembers that they're the reason he and Aron found each other. 

 

Soon enough, the two princesses notice Jonghyun's presence and they both blush and bow respectfully to him. He bows back, not quite containing the bright smile on his face. "It's an absolute pleasure to meet you, dear princesses. You both are as lovely as Aron described you to be." 

 

"Aron, why did you volunteer to marry him instead of me?" One of the princesses whines to her brother with a pout that she and Aron share. "He's so cute and charming."

 

"How was I supposed to know that I was going to marry an angel?" Aron responds, his eyes fixated on Jonghyun. Jonghyun blushes for the nth time that week and it's all really because of Aron. Curse him. He shouldn't look like a fumbling mess in front of his family. Aron winks at him for good measure and Jonghyun mentally maps the easiest route to the infirmary in order to treat his poor heart. "Sorry, Grace. He's mine now." 

 

With that, Aron walks back to his side and wraps an arm around Jonghyun's waist. Grace pouts further but her expression slowly softens as she watches the two of them interact. Jonghyun is blushing harder than ever and Aron's eyes are alight with something Grace can only name as pure love. It's been so long since Aron smiled that wide. Ever since Aron's island prince left America years ago, he's been angrier, more towards himself than to anyone else. He throws himself into his work in order to not feel anything again. God, he was willing to sacrifice everything he knew just so Grace could fall in love with someone she deserves. 

 

The two princesses exchange a look. Grace notices that Hannah is biting her lip to stop herself from smiling too wide. They both nod in silent agreement. This Prince Jonghyun somehow wormed his way into Aron's caged heart and it's the most beautiful sight to see their older brother so happy. 

 

"Jonghyun oppa," Hannah goes towards the prince and she giggles when Jonghyun blinks in surprise at how comfortable she is with calling him that already. Grace doesn't miss the small yet delighted quirk of Aron's lips. Hannah smiles brightly at Jonghyun before she continues. "Do you like anime?" 

 

Jonghyun blinks again. "Y-Yes." 

 

Hannah beams and goes to hug the Gangwondo prince tightly. Aron rolls his eyes fondly. "I like him. We can keep him." Hannah says as she pulls away from his brother's startled fiancé. Grace and Aron look at each other for a split second before they burst into laughter. Hannah follows suit delightedly with an even more confused Jonghyun chuckling along because wow… The Kwak family are really something else. 

 

"I see that you all are getting along already." 

 

Giggles still fill the air even with the entrance of the King and Queen of America changing the atmosphere completely. At least it changed for Jonghyun. He's already met the American King but he's still nervous around him. He bows a full 90 degrees to the King in order to hide his face but the man lets out a booming laugh that startles him. 

 

"My boy, there's no need for that." The king pats him firmly on his back. "You will be my son-in-law soon. It's time we get comfortable around each other." Jonghyun will never get used to this American culture. Even if Aron said that they're the first dynasty in America that came from Asian descent, their traditions are so deeply rooted in Western culture that they have to take classes in order to remember their Asian roots. 

 

"Okay, he's mine again. Hands off everyone!" Aron says jokingly but the arms wrapped firmly around his waist tells him how overwhelmed Aron is by everyone giving Jonghyun attention. The Korean Prince giggles and leans back into his fiancé. He wordlessly reassures him that he's here and that he's not going anywhere. And that his attention is the only attention he craves. Aron responds by burying his face further into Jonghyun's shoulder and his sisters pretend to gag at the no-holds-barred display of affection. Even Aron's parents just shake their heads fondly at the sight. It's clear from their expressions that they're happy with how affectionate Aron is. 

 

It's almost as if this is just a normal meet the family situation. It's almost as if the metaphorical crowns on their heads were chucked aside for this one blissful moment where they can just be. It's a sort of peace that Jonghyun knows Aron hasn't felt for a long time and he's more than happy to be a part of that. 

 

"Now, come on you two, your stylists have been waiting in the other room." One of the servants opens a side door near an ornate bust of the King of Korea and gestures for the two princes to get moving. Aron places one last kiss on Jonghyun's still blushing cheek before pulling away and leading them into the stylist chambers. They're placed in separate chairs facing large vanity mirrors before the stylists get to work. 

 

"Aigoo, the last time you were in this chair was for your 21st birthday." Said one of the stylists, fondly pinching Jonghyun's cheeks. "Now look at you. You're going to get married! Where did our baby Jonghyun go?" The prince in question giggles and shrugs in a way that makes the stylist coo at him further. 

 

"I grew up, hyung." Aron chuckles as the stylist hits Jonghyun on the shoulder playfully. 

 

"You've gotten sassier, Jonghyun." The prince only smiles his signature charming smile at the stylist and he rolls his eyes. "Now, introduce me to your fiancé before I shave all your hair off." 

 

"Jisung hyung, that's Prince Aron Kwak of the United States of America," Jonghyun says as he gestures to his fiancé, who is currently getting his hair washed by a newbie stylist that they hired last week. "Isn't he handsome?" He whispers to his long-term friend and the man discreetly checks Aron out as his hair gets towel dried. 

 

"You really lucked out there, Jong." Jisung let's out a low whistle and Jonghyun blushes slightly. "I hope he's kind to you."

 

"He's very kind. He's been nothing but wonderful to me." Jonghyun sighs and Jisung raises an eyebrow at him in the mirror. 

 

"Yeah?" Jisung carefully snips off some of Jonghyun's loose ends. He observes Jonghyun's behavior around his fiancé thoroughly. He's been styling Jonghyun since he was 15 years old. They practically went through their adolescent years together. Most importantly, he was there when Jonghyun first fell in love with a certain Choi Minki. How he held Jonghyun the day after Minki left for Jeju is still etched clearly in his mind. How Jonghyun sobbed, how Jonghyun ranted angrily, how Jonghyun looked so unbelievably small. Jisung was there. 

 

That time he felt so helpless. All he could do was take Jonghyun out shopping. It took a while until Jonghyun smiled again. Jisung takes pride in the fact that it was one of his corny jokes that brought laughter back into Jonghyun's life. He vowed silently once to protect Jonghyun's heart in any way he can. A heart that loves as fiercely as his deserves nothing but the absolute best. So he observes Aron as well. He watches them talk to each other about anything and everything. He watches Aron reach out for Jonghyun's hand when their chairs are close enough. He watches Jonghyun smile and giggle whenever Aron makes funny faces at him. Most importantly, he watches Aron kiss the back of Jonghyun's hand, his eyes sparkling with nothing but pure affection and adoration. 

 

Jisung lets out a sigh of relief. 

 

Jonghyun is in safe hands.

* * *

 

He can never really get used to his new name. 

 

It's written on all his legal papers, his passport, his birth certificate, his credit card, his anything that needs a legal name. He's kept the last name as enough people in Korea have his last name. But it still feels so unbelievably weird to see his new name (is 5 years new?) printed in placards, wedding invitations, and tarpaulins. He glances down at the little white card he's supposed to sign. He's signed almost hundreds of these that his vision was starting to get blurrym

 

You are cordially invited to the Royal wedding of Prince Kang Baekho, Duke of Jejudo, and Choi Ren on the 13th of October. 

 

He traces the golden letters and stops to admire the diamond engagement ring settled prettily on his ring finger. He sighs as he remembers the day Baekho proposed to him. It was a quiet affair, with them lying on their bed after watching another one of Baekho's favorite movies. Ren hated it immensely but Baekho laughed in almost every scene. A movie that could make his boyfriend smile like that was automatically deemed okay in his book. Still, Ren didn't quite remember the movie as much when Baekho just non-nonchalantly asked him "Will you marry me?" 

 

5 years ago he would have hesitated. 5 years ago he would have even said no because his heart still earnestly belonged to someone else. But that was 5 years ago. Nothing has been quite the same since then. He's made a name for himself by building a tutoring service that turned into one of Jeju's most prominent private schools. He's earned money beyond anything his father could have made in a month. He's changed the futures of orphans and neglected children all around the island. He's even captured the heart of a certain island prince and learned to piece his own back together again. He's moved on with his life beyond his wildest dreams. 

 

Besides, Jonghyun moved on. Why shouldn't he? 

 

"How long have you been signing invitations? It's almost dinner time, love." Ren leans back instinctively and, judging by the fresh scent of oranges blossoms, his lovely fiancé just came fresh from the shower. Baekho takes Ren's hands in his own and coos at the slightly developing callouses on his fingers. "I might just get a custom-made stamp of your signature just so you wouldn't spend as much time on these stupid cards." 

 

"They're a formality, Baek. We can't just send unsigned invitations." Ren turns to wrap his arms around his fiancé's waist tightly. He looks up at Baekho with a pout which only earns him a delighted chuckle in return. God, he loves it when Baekho laughs. It's the best sound in the whole entire universe. "Besides, we haven't even figured out who to send them to."

 

"Mother and Father will take care of the guest list." Baekho strokes Ren's bright blond hair lovingly and he practically puts at the contact. "We both have two special guests that we can personally invite. Do you have any in mind?" 

 

Ren shrugs. "I've cut ties with my father since I got here. You know that." Baekho looks at him sympathetically but Ren just rolls his eyes. "It's fine. It's not like I wanted to invite him anyway. He was a dick. We can invite my mom, though. " He glances at the invitations before looking up at his fiancé again. Baekho has this talent of making him feel like the most important person in the universe with a single look. Sometimes Ren wonders what he did to deserve a man like him. But then, Baekho would just compliment him to no end if he found out he was having this thoughts again. 

 

One thought crosses his mind at that moment. One name. It's the craziest thought he's had in 5 years. 

 

"Kim Jonghyun." 

 

Baekho raises an eyebrow. "Prince Jonghyun? Of Gangwondo?" 

 

Ren nods, knowing how crazy a thought it must be. Inviting his ex to his wedding is not exactly an original idea but it's an idea that is almost downright scandalous. Baekho knows their story, albeit the drunken version during that one birthday party, and he understands if he's hesitant in inviting him. But Baekho just nods, complete trust in his eyes, and Ren feels once again that he doesn't deserve him. 

 

"You want closure, don't you?" 

 

Ren nods again. Baekho smiles. 

 

"Me too." Then he picks up one of the invitations that Minki already signed. He takes a pen from the table and scribbles something that Ren has to crane his neck up to see. "There. Our first invitation."

 

Ren isn't surprised when he sees Jonghyun's name there. 

 

He's even more surprised when he sees another name there. The name of Kwak Aron. 

 

"The American?" Ren asks, softly and unsure of where Baekho is going with this. "The guy we saw at the carriage with Jonghyun?" Baekho nods and places the invitation in an envelope wordlessly. "Do you have history with him?" 

 

"Something like that. I also just want to see him again. I left so abruptly, I never had the chance to say goodbye." Ren notes the hint of sadness in Baekho's voice and he presses himself against his fiancé once more. He places his ear on top of his chest, listening to Baekho's steady heartbeat. "He wrote me letters. Almost everyday for a whole year. I never read them. You want to know why?" 

 

Ren looks up and sees Baekho's eyes shining with the onset of tears. Ren's heart aches. Baekho takes a deep, shuddering, breath and let the tears fall. "Because I thought I didn't deserve him."

* * *

 

**_Dear Dongho,_ **

****

**_I miss you! Why didn't you say goodbye? It doesn't matter, really. I just hope you're home safe and stuff. The palace feels a little empty without you. Write me back if you can! I'll be waiting._ **

* * *

****

**_Dear Dongho,_ **

****

**_I graduated from homeschool today! I know I went to the same high school as you but when you left I didn't really find a point of going to that school without you. You made the hallways less boring. Also Hannah is starting middle school and Grace just entered high school. They wanted me to say hi to you. Write me back, yeah? Or call me. I miss your voice._ **

* * *

 

**_Dear Dongho,_ **

****

**_Or should I say Baekho now? Really? White tiger? That's super charming though. It suits you well. I know I say it a lot but I really miss you. I'm starting to wonder if these letters even reach you. The post office says they do but do you read them? Or are you gearing up to write a really long 10 page essay about how much you love me miss me? I miss you a lot. Write back please? Miss you, sunshine._ **

* * *

 

**_Dear Dongho,_ **

****

**_I just refuse to call you Baekho, honestly. You're nothing like a tiger, you're more of a little house cat. Not that you're not as regal and awesome as a tiger. It's just… I know you differently. I'm rambling now. I don't have much to say. I celebrated my birthday yesterday and I was hoping to hear from you then. It's okay if you're busy, though. I understand the duties we have to do. Please write back. I miss you._ **

* * *

 

**_Dear Dongho,_ **

 

**_It's been a whole ass year, Dongho, and I hear nothing from you. I'm not mad. I can never be mad at you. But honestly, what the fuck? You just up and left without telling me. I'm hurt, Dongho. I'm more hurt than mad that it seems my company, my love, my friendship meant nothing to you. Am I really nothing to you? Please tell me that time we shared was not nothing. I had so much to say to you. It feels wrong to even say it in this letter so I'll just wait until you write me back for me to say it._ **

****

**_This is my last letter to you, Dongho. I genuinely and truly hope you're living a happy life back in Jeju. Your people need you. More than I need you, anyway. Yeah. Got nothing else to say. Except that I miss you. But you already know that._ **

* * *

 

_**Dear Aron,** _

__

_**Hi. I hope you get this. I'll make sure you get this. It's been a few years, huh? Wow. Um… fuck I'm really bad at this. But you're getting this letter along with an invitation to my wedding. Your fiancé is invited too. My fiancé wanted to invite him. They have a personal history and he wanted his own closure. He kind of inspired me to reach out to you, even if I didn't try to in the past. I hope you're not angry with me. I have no excuses for not writing you back except that I was… Afraid.** _

__

_**If you'd like, please come to my wedding and we can talk things through. I promise that if you want to strangle me or punch me you may do so. Just do it after the reception or else my mom will kill me.** _

__

_**If you choose to go, I'll listen to you. I'll let you say everything I never read in your letters. I'll let you take out your frustrations at me. And if you want to cut ties completely, I understand. You're happy with Jonghyun now, and I am immensely happy for you. I wouldn't want whatever we left hanging in the past to ruin your future. You deserve the best and only the best, hyung.** _

__

_**Anyway, I've said enough. Please take this invitation into consideration. Believe it or not, hyung, I did miss you. I missed you a lot.** _

__

_**Sincerely and once yours,** _

_**Kang Baekho** _

_**Duke of Jejudo**_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check my twitter fics on @minmanager and send me prompts for any nuest ship on curiouscat (/kwakhead) !!! ILY ALL


End file.
